Sharing the Pain
by Jman22056
Summary: A few weeks after the Uchiha massacre a small boy was found in a cave system. Patrolling ninja heard the child crying and thought it was Sasuke. Going to bring him back to the village imagine their surprise when a child is not Sasuke but has the Uchiha crest on his back. What will happen now that there is a second survivor of the massacre. OC/? Sasuke/?. Third person
1. Chapter 1 - Childhood

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 1 - Childhood

* * *

Okay, so people must be wondering where Crystal Snow is. Well, it is not dead but I just have not had the time to write any chapters on it. So, until then I will be uploading the VERY FIRST story that I wrote on Naruto. This story is littered with stupid things that make little sense but until I get more time to write I will have to upload this. Also this story is not finished and I do not plan on finishing it. Anyway after all of that crap fest I do hope you readers can get a small amount of enjoyment out of this story.

* * *

Notes -"speaking"

_thinking_

_**Setting up story/information**_

* * *

Crying from a cave. A small stream of water coming from the mouth of the cave and echos of pain resonate . The passing ninja would have normally just moved on but after the recent Uchiha massacre and so close to the village they assumed it was Sasuke and was going to bring him back to make sure he didn't get lost or sick or worse stolen by some enemy village. They slowly made their way to the entrance and yelled into the cave

"Hey you can come out we want to help." What they heard in reply was the sound of heat as a fireball jutsu came out of the cave.

"What is that kid thinking, he could have killed us." yelled one of the shinobi.

"Ya no kidding." replied the other.

They went into the cave and making sure that they didn't hear another roaring fireball. After a few minutes they saw the kid who was unconscious from the fireball jutsu and were given a huge surprise, the ninja were not surprised at the fact that the kid could do such a jutsu because any young Uchiha could do it, Sasuke already could, but what surprised them is the fact that the kid had a Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt but it was not Sasuke. It was another Uchiha that survived the slaughter just a few weeks back. The two shinobi looked at each other not believing what they saw.

"I'll go notify the Hokage and you take him to the hospital."

The other ninja nodded and slowly lifted the child into a gentle hold and noticed how thin he was. _How long was this kid out here? _He slowly made his way out of the cave and sprinted of the hospital. When he arrived he told the nurse what happened and she took him away on a stretcher.

At about the same time the other ninja was reporting his findings to the Hokage. His face wrinkled slightly more when he started to think about a plan of action of this. _What if he comes back for the boy? Should we tell Sasuke Uchiha about this? How does this impact everything?_ The Hokage sighed at the deep thoughts then he told the ninja that was quietly waiting for orders "Watch the boy and tell me when he wakes up. I want to speak to him personally but do not tell a single person about this and tell the other one who found him this to." The shinobi bowed and disappeared in a poof of white smoke. The aging man stood up and walked to the window to look out at the village._ I have a feeling this boy is going to play a big part in future events_. The Hokage sighed again and went back to work.

_**After a few days**_

In mid afternoon his eyes slowly parted. He was staring at white tiles. _What? Where am I?_ The boy raised his hands and looked at them. _Am I dead? Maybe this is a_... At that moment a nurse walked in and smiled.

"Oh good you're up, How are you feeling?"

The boy just looked at her and started to cry. Her smile faded and she walked up to the frail boy and hugged him. She said in a calm motherly voice "Everything is going to be alright you're safe."

He held her in tightly not wanting to let go and just cried and keep crying for almost ten minutes. The women just stood there and let him and after words wiped the tears from the boy and smiled. She and the boy both looked at the door when they heard it slowly open and saw the grand figure of the village in his white and red robe. His voice echoed in the room

"Thank you for helping this poor boy but I need to talk to him alone." She looked at the boy and stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out. The Hokage sat on the stool and began to speak "So I heard that you were found in a cave, is this true?" The boy only looked down at his lap. The Hokage sighed and said "I heard that you know fire style is this true?" The boy kept looking down but his hand clenched the blanket that was next to him. The Hokage and the boy just sat there, in deadly silence. The Hokage then stood up and started to walk out of the room, the boy silently whispered

"They are all dead aren't they?" The Hokage only looked down and said in a very depressed tone

"There were two that survived, you and Sasuke." The boy's head raised slightly

"There's someone else?"

"Yes, and I think he would want to know about you so I think you should rest up and then you can meet him." The boy smiled just a little I'm not alone and rested his head against the pillow. The Hokage left the room and started to out of the hospital_ Now all I have to do is to find Sasuke, I wonder how he will take the news..._

_**The next day**_

A man walked into the hospital room with a scar across his nose and woke up the Uchiha boy who was sleeping and said in a cheery tone "Time to wake up" The annoyed boy looked at the inturder of his sleep. The man spoke again "I'm Iruka, nice to meet you...?" The boy responded in an irritated tone

"I'm Meiyo, nice to meet you Iruka - sensei ." The man looked at Meiyo

"Sensei?" The boy sat up and looked at the headband

"Yes, you are an academy teacher and I'm a student." He looked down "At least I still hope I can be." Iruka smiled and replied

"Of course I think that's not that much of a problem." Meiyo looked up and the man and smiled. After Meiyo got dressed in a long sleeve baby blue shirt that he considered annoying and black baggy pants that was more accepted by him, Iruka and Meiyo walked to the academy. On the way to the academy Iruka started to talk "Meiyo, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay." The little boy said with a confused tone, Iruka then started up

"The Hokage things it's best you hide the fact that your Uchiha from everyone else than me and Sasuke." The little boy looked down for a second but smiled and nodded his head in agreement. _I thought that was going to be harder than that_ Iruka thought as they walked up to the academy. Meiyo was still amazed by the size of building but his gaze soon went from the building to a child in a dark blue short sleeve shirt and white shorts. The thing that got this attention was not the boy specifically but the crest on his back, the crest of the Uchiha. Meiyo slowly walked up to the other boy and as Sasuke turned around he stood eye to eye with the other survivor. _So this is the other one _they though and just stood there in silence examining each other. Iruka was getting nervous over the silence of the two I hope those two get along quickly, _maybe..._ and walked up to the two "Hey you guys hungry?" Iruka said with a nervous smile. Meiyo looked at Iruka and smiled and replied happily

"Yes Iruka - sensei." then he turned to Sasuke "How about you Sasuke?" Sasuke then sighed and replied in his usual tone

"Fine." The three of them then went to get some dumplings and the entire time all three of them were smiling, although Sasuke only a little. Afterwords Iruka had to go get ready for the classes that started the next day and left the two Uchiha boys alone. They started to walk together in total silence again and then Meiyo getting annoyed at the silence said

"Hey you want to practice with some shuriken?" Sasuke smiled

_Maybe Meiyo isn't as bad as I thought_ "Yea sure, I guess." he said dully. They were practicing until the sun started to set. Both of them exhausted from trying to best each other.

_Wow we are both equal _Meiyo thought as Sasuke thought

_I'm surprised that he was able to match me. _The two stared at each other then both stood up to each other

"Meet you here tomorrow?" Meiyo asked. Sasuke just smiled "Yea and skip the first day at the academy?" Meiyo frowned _How could I forget..._ "I meant after." _Wow lucky I thought of that in time._ Sasuke replied dully

"Yea sure." and started to walk home and Meiyo did the same.

_**As the years of academy went by Meiyo and Sasuke grew closer and became like brothers and kept pushing each other to get stronger. Because Sasuke had Meiyo around so much he grew more open than normal but still want to avenge his clan, but Meiyo calmed that wanting a lot. Because of Sasuke, Meiyo grew to hate Itachi as much as Sasuke but was able to control his hate much easier than Sasuke, Meiyo also got much strong because he wanted to match and beat Sasuke. As the years went on they grew to be know as very close and that they were very strong rivals and by the day of graduation every single person knew this. Although no one could ever figure out how Meiyo could get Sasuke to talk so much when they couldn't get a word out of him.**_

The two Uchiha boys now grown up and on graduating day they were silent but knew exactly what each other were thinking_ I'm going to beat you_. They were both annoying the massive crowd of girls drooling over Sasuke then HE happened. Naruto jumped up on the desk and looked at Meiyo who gave Naruto a blank stare. _If I smile maybe he will just leave_ Mayio thought then smiled. After Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave the same blank stare as Meiyo did but did not smile.

_How annoying_ Sasuke thought then Naruto was hit from behind and kissed Sasuke on accident. The girls went berserk and attacked Naruto as Sasuke tried to get the taste of raman off of him, Meiyo was just laughing his butt off and started to tear up. Sasuke glared at Meiyo and stopped laughing, for about two seconds. Sasuke then smiled just a little, it was disgusting but still what are the chances. Just then the girls got done giving Naruto a new bumps on his head and then Iruka poofed into the room and announced

"Okay everyone as you all know today is the graduation day and have selected your teams"

Iruka then read off the names of the teams and when he got finished with the list

Meiyo looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Meyio. Meyio asked him "Was my name called?" Sasuke looked and said in a tone that was a little scared for Meyio

"No, we should ask Iruka - sensei about this." Meyio nodded and after everyone left Meyio and Sasuke walked up to Iruka and Meyio asked

"Hey Iruka - sensei my name wasn't called why is that, did I not make the cut?" Iruka smiled and said

"No no, nothing like that its the fact that we are still trying to figure out what team to put you on because as you heard all teams have three members but don't worry I'm suggesting to the selectors that you join team seven." Meyio and Sasuke just smiled and thanked Iruka and walked out. Meyio brought up

"Man I was scared for a second." Sasuke replied coolly

"I had no doubt if a loser like Naruto passed there would be no way you didn't pass." Meyio just nodded. They just took their normal path that day, from the academy right to the training field and they trained the rest of the day way as usual but as the sunset Maiyo asked Sasuke

"Hey, you want to get a celebration dinner or something." Sasuke dull replied

"Sure." After the dinner they went and home and wondered what their lives are going to be like now that they both graduated and that they were on the same team.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 2 - Training

_**The team meet up in the same room as the graduation. Meiyo is wearing new clothes, he is now wearing a Onyx colored long sleeve shirt with a Uchiha crest on the back and new black baggy pants. The entire group was just sitting around.**_

The two Uchiha studied their team carefully and gave their assessment of their teammates. "The girl looks a bit weak personally but she is smart, the boy on the other hand..." Meiyo looked at Naruto setting up a trap for their new sensi "Yea, self explanatory." Meiyo said and sighed. Sasuke just nodded in agreement as he watched the idiot and the girl. Sasuke then said

"The girl doesn't look that bad either." Meiyo just looked at Sasuke and smiled

"Thats a new one, you usually don't note people on their beauty." Sasuke just looked away. Just then the door to the room they were in opened and Naruto's trap went off and hit its mark. Kakashi just stood there looking at his new students

_A girl, the fox child, and the last two Uchihas, interesting group. Especially the the fact that it's a team of five and I know exactly why... _Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and Meiyo then said "Well I guess we should get to know each other but not here, lets meet tomorrow... there." Kaskasi points out at the cliff. The gennin sigh but agree to this then everyone leaves but as Sasuke and Meiyo were leaving Sakura ran up to them and asked

"Hey you guys want to go do something?" Sasuke and Meiyo just look at each other and reply at the same time

"We already have plans." Then Naruto came out of no where and said

"Hey Sakura if you want we can do something" Then Sakura yells at Naruto and after she goes to talk to Sasuke and Meiyo but they are both gone which annoys Sakura even more. Sasuke and Meiyo ran to the training fields and Meiyo laughing says

"Hey Sasuke that was your chance at a date." Sasuke just looks aways and says

"Yeah right, she is annoying." Meiyo starts to snicker

"But you said she was cute." Sasuke then says dully

"Just shut up and lets train." Meiyo agrees and they train for the rest of the day and go home.

_**The next day**_

Everyone meets up at the spot and start to talk about themselves. Kakashi asked the group "Okay tell us about yourselves, Sakura you go first." Sakura then started to blush and said

"Well I like..." She looks at Sasuke and blushes, she continues "I dislike..." She looks at Naruto and Naruto gets a hurt look on his face.

"Okay... Naruto you're next." Kakashi piped in. Naruto excitedly said "I like raman and tasting different types of raman."

_Does he run on raman?_ Meiyo thought

"I dislike..." looks at Sasuke, "And my dream is... TO BECOME HOKAGE!" The rest of the group looks annoyingly at Naruto.

"You know you can be quiet once in awhile." Meiyo said breaking the annoying silence. Kakashi then looked at Meiyo and said

"Meiyo right?" Meiyo nodded. "Then Sasuke is next." Meiyo started to laugh and Sasuke looked annoyingly at him. Sasuke then turned back.

"I don't really like anything and I have a lot of dislikes but what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality and that is to destroy and particular someone and to restore my clan." Everyone just looks at Sasuke, after a second or two Kakashi looks at Meiyo

"And last but not least, Meiyo." Meiyo just smiles and said "Sasuke pretty much took what I said but I wouldn't have said it so emo like." This causes Sasuke and Meiyo to get into an argument.

_How troublesome... and I thought they would cool each other off but no_ Kakashi looks at the two Uchiha _They actually set each other off..._ Kakashi then butted in and said

"Well thats enough for today and you two." He looks at the Uchihas "No training today okay?" The two looked annoyingly at him but agree. Then Kakashi disappears and left the four of them alone. Meiyo then smiles and says

"Well since we aren't allowed to train I think we should go out and learn more about each other." Sasuke then stares at Meiyo and Meiyo smiles evilly

_You are a total asshole Meiyo_ Sasuke thought "Fine." Sasuke agreed, Sakura agreed the instant Sasuke argreed and Naruto followed after Sakura. Meiyo happily said

"To the dumpling shop!" and they left as Kakashi looked on from the bushes

_That Meiyo sets Sasuke off but also pulls him to go do stuff, impressive..._ Kakashi then went back to reading his Icha Icha book. After the four of them got their food and finished eating and after Sakura finished giving Naruto a new bump on his head they left to go to their separate homes.

_**The next day**_

They all arrived at the training fields according to the notes they found on their door. They waited and waited in silence for their sensi then Meiyo and Sasuke started to talk about something but got interrupted when they heard the poof and saw Kakashi standing in front of them. "About time." Naruto said. Kakashi quickly responded

"Sorry but I got lost on the path of life."_ Yea right_ everyone thought. "Anyway I hope that everyone followed the instructions on the note and didn't eat breakfast because if you did, you won't be keeping it for long."

_Crap_ Meiyo thought. Kakashi chimed in again

"For todays training you four have to get these bells" The four stare at the bells and the two Uchiha boys look at each other and smile knowing that they were going to try to beat each other to it first.

_Great those two challenged each other just by looking at each other, oh well guess it will make them push themselves._ Kakashi thought. He then states "If you fail to get a bell then you will be sent back to the academy." Everyone just stares at him. Naruto speaks up

"You can't do that we just passed the graduation exam." Kakashi coldly says

"Yea you passed but you still are not full gennin, your final test is set by your sensei and if you fail then I decide your fate." Meiyo and Sasuke quickly give each other another glance. _What are those two planning?_ Kakashi thought then said "Ready begin." Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto run to hide.

_What is that idiot doing_ thought Sasuke, Meiyo, and Sakura. As Naruto and Kakashi start to fight, Sasuke and Meiyo watch and make plans of action. They nod at one of the plans _Its risky but the pay of is worth it_ thought Meiyo. When Kakashi was distracted by Naruto the Uchihas made their move. They ran side by side making the hand signs and when getting to the position to release the jutsu they announce their presence by releasing two fireballs that merge together **Duel fire style: Meteor fire jutsu** they thought as massive fireball hit Kakashi's position. They landed and looked and saw the hole made from the justu "Did we get him?" Meiyo asked

"Don't know." Sasuke replied with a sigh. _All that practice and still that takes so much out of us _though Sasuke.

"Wow impressive justu, merging fireballs into one to create a bigger one, slows it down though." Meiyo and Sasuke jump forward and look back to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"When?" Sasuke said.

"I don't even know. We need to back off and replan." Meiyo replied.

"I don't think we can." Sasuke replied. Meiyo then got hit in the back by Kakashi and got knocked out. _Great_ Sasuke thought and went to attack Kakashi but just as he did Naruto came out of no where and started to battle against Kakashi. Sasuke took this time to take Meiyo to a safe place and went to help Naruto who was already beaten down again.

Meiyo woke up about three minutes later with a terrible headache and remembered what was going on. He saw Kakashi standing behind Naruto who was hanging upside down from a tree. Meiyo saw a shimmer and saw the shuriken heading for Kakashi and then threw one of his own ,not at Kakashi, but at the rope holding Naruto up. As the shuriken hit Kakashi the one Meiyo threw hit the rope dropping Naruto on his head._ Perfect timing he couldn't have seen mine because of Sasuke's so I should be... _Meiyo couldn't finish his thought because Kakashi put him in a genjustu. Kakashi then took of to find Sasuke.

Meiyo woke up sitting next to the logs in the center of the field. He jumped up and prepared to defend himself and looked around. "Sit down, he's not here." Meiyo turned around and saw Sasuke sitting down by another log with Sakura near him and then laughed when he saw Naruto tied up against the log.

"Hey shut up." Naruto replied.

"Sorry just didn't expect that, here let me get you down." Meiyo went to cut the ropes but Sasuke grabbed his wrist

"If you let him down then you fail, no exceptions." he said dully then both looked at Naruto, Meiyo then looked down and said

"So we are just suppose to leave a teammate tied up next to us when we have the power to get him out, also the fact that you said yourself that Kakashi - sensei isn't here." Meiyo said annoyed. Naruto started to smile but stopped when Meiyo sat back down "Fine, we'll play it safe, for now." Meiyo said in a depressed tone.

_He almost did it, impressive thinking what he could have lost _thought Kakashi. Kakashi then poofed into existence and said "Good everyone is awake, and its time for lunch." He gives everyone a bento box except Naruto "Okay enjoy, oh also Naruto gets no lunch because he tried to eat early and if you give him any, you fail." Meiyo and Sakura slowly turn their heads to Naruto and yell at him. Kakashi then poofed out of existence. Everyone starts to eat but Naruto stomach growling stops them.

"Screw this, your a teammate so you need to eat." Meiyo said dully and stood up to give Naruto food.

"Stop Meiyo, you know what Kakashi said you will fail if you give him food." Sakura said in a worried tone. Meiyo replied

"So? Just because Kakashi makes a rule doesn't mean we have to follow it when he isn't here, also how would he know?" Sakura just stare for a second and replied

"Fine, but you need strength to I know that fire style has to take a lot out of you." Meiyo just looked dully at the ground. Sakura then stood up and gave Naruto some food the instant he swallowed they heard a poof and Kakashi appeared Sasuke and Meiyo drew kunai and went to defend Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi then said two cheery word

"You pass." Everyone else just looked at him for a second in disbelief.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto said. Kakashi said again in the same tone

"You pass." At that instant Naruto started to cheer and annoy Sakura, Sasuke, and Meiyo. Kakashi interrupted Naruto and said "Okay, meetup tomorrow at the mission office." and disappeared, Everyone started to walk to their homes then Naruto noticed and yelled

"HEY I"M STILL TIED TO THIS STUPID LOG!"


	3. Chapter 3 - A True Test

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 3 - A true test

* * *

Sorry for how long since I've updated. I had to write a bunch of papers for a class and it killed my love of writing. I'm slowly getting it back up yea. If any of you know a good way to get my mojo back that would be nice. I've tried reading more fanfic but that hasn't helped and I have no want to re-watch the anime either... I'm about half way though the next chapter for SC and a few thousand words into CS. Until I get that back on a roll I'm going to post chapters on this.

Also, do you guys think that I should make a story for updates only? It would allow me to update people more often who want to know but people who just want the stories can ignore it. I know it's against the 'rules' of the site (or I think) but it could be helpful.

* * *

_**After several D rank missions, team seven is starting to get annoyed at Naruto for making fusses over wanting a better missions, unfortunately Sasuke, Meiyo, and Sakura agree. **_

"I know what you mean Naruto trust me I want to get better missions to but I have to agree with them to, we still have to get sharper skills." Meiyo dully replied _You honestly have no idea Naruto, I'm actually right up there with you_ thought Meiyo. Sasuke just kept silent as usual and Sakura just yelled at Naruto. They got to the mission office to turn in the mission and as the Hokage was selecting their newest mission Naruto yelled

"LOOK WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF THESE BABY MISSIONS, GIVE US A REAL CHALLENGE!"

_Oh he's done it now... _though the rest of the team. The Hokage started to explain something but Naruto started to talk about raman and everyone paid attention to him. The Hokage noticed this and yelled

"HEY THIS IMPORTANT!" The team turned as this happened but the old man let out a sigh "Fine." The Hokage giving in "You will have a C ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves." Naruto yelled

"YES!" and then the comment

"Shut up" came quickly from Sakura. The Hokage then asked from the escortee to come in he said then as he walked in with a half empty beer bottle

_You've got to be kidding me_ thought the four

"What is these four brats suppose to be my escort, what a joke, especially the short one." The four compared sizes and Naruto found out he was the short one. This ticked off Naruto and went to attack but was held back by Sasuke and Meiyo. Kakashi then added in

"Actually I'm their Sensei, a jonin, and I will be joining." The drunken man the replied simply with a grunt

"I'm Tazuna, the master bridge builder." The team and Tazuna then left for the main gate of the village and left.

_**After about a day of walking**_

Meiyo and Sasuke notice slight motion but before they have time to react Kakashi is trapped in chains by two assassins and is shredded apart before the teams every eyes. Meiyo and Sasuke instantly bring out kunai to defend _The chain connects the two assassins_ Meiyo and Sasuke both noted. "Sakura defend Tazuna" shouted Meiyo. Sakura broke out of her shock and went to defend the bridge builder. After this Sasuke jumps into the air and throws a shuriken and pins the assassin's chain weapon to a tree and Meiyo throws a Kunai to embed the shuriken even deeper. Both the Uchihas kick each of the assassins in the face and back off. The assassins then separate the chain one goes after Naruto and the other Tazuna, Naruto is still just standing there as the assassin closes in. Meiyo kicks him into the air and hits him with a Kunai/ The assassin then turns into water _What! A water clone? Where... _Then Meiyo sees a motion behind him he turns swinging his Kunai but stops when he see nothing. He could only stare when he sees the other assassin closing the distance on Tazuna with Sakura in front of him with her kunai in hand but before he can move Sasuke stands in front of them _What a idiot Sasuke you should have kunai.. _Meiyo thought as he ran to protect his clan brother. Before he took the second step Kakashi appeared and put the assassin in a headlock and knocked him out. He turned and to Sasuke and said something but Meiyo couldn't hear what was said then he asked if Meiyo was alright "Yes I am sensi." He replied but as the turn to Naruto they see that he has blood on his hand. Kakashi then mentions calmly that the assassins use poison and he should get the poison out. Naruto then stabs his own hand with a kunai to get the poison out and swears a blood oath. Kakashi then says

"Hey thats cool and all but now you're going to die from blood loss." Naruto panics again and Kakashi bandages his hand.

_What a idiot_ Sasuke thought.

"Wait a second, Kakashi how did you survive?" Sakura commented.

"Oh? I just used a subsitution justu." he calmly said. He pointed at the mass that got destroyed and Sakura saw the a log that got sliced instead of Kakashi.

After tying up the assassins and getting information from then they travel on for the rest of the day afterward they had to travel by boat to the land of waves, during this time Tazuna explains why the assassins were attempting to kill him. Gonzo a man who wants the bridge fail so he can make the village pay even more money for his own greed and because of that reason is why the village that hired the leaf didn't pay for a B or higher rank is that they had no money to pay for it because their village is extremely poor. After a few hours travel they docked but they had to walk from the pier through a forest to get Tazuna to the location but while walking

Naruto throws a kunai into a bush saying he sensed someone there, after looking it was just a white snow rabbit. _That's a snow rabbit, their fur goes white when they are in a cold enviroment but its summer... _Kakashi then figures it out and yells "GET DOWN!" everyone ducks just as a giant sword flies by which would have taken off their heads. Then the sword hits a tree and a figure appears standing on the sword. The figure says in a cold tone

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. No wonder those assassins couldn't kill the old man." Kakashi replies in a dead weighted tone

"Judging by the sword I have to say your one of the seven swordsman of the mist, the rouge jonin, Zabuza Momochi." The deadly rouge ninja replies

"Correct but Kakashi leading around a group of brats?"

"Hey we are no brats!" Naruto pipped up but was quickly shut up by Kakashi. Kakashi then lifted up his headband to show his left eye. Sasuke and Meiyo both saw this eye and thought _What the? His he? No.. _The two Uchiha look at each other mystified. Zabuza commented first

"Ah that must be the eye that you are famous for, the sharingan, its said you've copied over 1000 justu because of that eye." Kakashi tells the four gennin to protect the bridgebuilder and they take up each side with kunai. Zabuza then pulls out his sword and lands on a lake. He then made handsigns and said "**Hidden mist jutsu**." a fog starts to cover the battlefield and everyone can barely see in front of them. Zabuza's voice starts to echo from everywhere "Eight vital points, which will be my attack point?" Kakashi then releases a large amount of chakra to push back the mist a little bit. Sasuke then feels the immense pressure of the two jonin's chakra and feels like he's going insane. He turns his kunai to kill himself but Kakashi says with complete confidence

"Sasuke, I will protect you all with my life." Sasuke calms down and gets back into full battle position. Then Zabuza's voice echos again

"I wouldn't to sure." All of a sudden Zabuza appears behind the defence and right in front of Tazuna. The gennin couldn't react before he says "It's over." and goes to swing the massive sword but before he could Kakashi speeds to help. Kakashi not only stop the attack but stabs Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai. Water starts to pour out_ A water clone?_ Meiyo thought _Then where..._ his thought was interrupted by Naruto yelling

"Sensei behind you!" but it was too late Zabuza already hit him with the sword and Kakashi got sliced in half but his body turned into water

_What? Kakashi used water clone to? But when? _Meiyo thought but was amazed when he saw Kakashi reappear with a kunai to Zabuza's throat and said calmly

"Don't move." Zabuza replied calmly

"Nice try." and appeared behind Kakashi _Another water clone?_ Sasuke, Meiyo, and Kakashi thought. Zabuza went to swing his sword but it was too slow and Kakashi ducked but Zabuza turned and kicked Kakashi into the lake. Zabuza followed and as Kakashi surfaced Zabuza made more handsigns and announced "Water Prison Jutsu" Kakashi got stuck in a sphere of water and could not get out. Zabuza then made another water clone and stood between the real Zabuza and the gennin. His clone then disappers into the mist and kicks Naruto in the face knocking him back. Kakashi yelled

"Run! His clone can't go far from his real body!" Sasuke thought through it _No, no matter how fast we run he'll catch up and then we're finished. No the only thing to do is to save you._ Sasuke looked at his team, Naruto was on the ground shaking again, Sakura was shaking to, Meiyo was looking right at the water clone and looked to Sasuke. They knew what they had to do Sasuke rushed at the clone and threw shuriken at him. The clone stopped them all with one swing of his sword, Sasuke then jumped and punch Zabuza but was grabbed in mid air and thrown by the clone. Sasuke just smile, the clone asked

"What are you smiling about brat?" Sasuke calmly replied

"Your death." and at that moment the clone was hit with Meiyo's fireball jutsu from behind. Everyone just looked to see if it was over and as the smoke cleared they were wide eyed as they saw the clone just standing there

"Sorry, was that suppose to do something?" the clone playfully asked and then punched Meiyo in the stomach. Meiyo coughed up blood and smiled. The clone irritated now asked "What is so funny?" Meiyo replied

"You." as his body turned into smoke. The clone looked around and asked

"What how is that possible?" A calm voice behind him gave him the answer

"Because I am one of the survivors of the massacre of the leaf, I am Meiyo Uchiha!" as the clone turned he saw the boy for only a second before he was destroyed by Meiyo's kunai.

_Amazing a gennin was able to take out my clone_ Zabuza thought and looked at Kakashi _and also an Uchiha, I wonder if the other boy is one to as Zabuza stares at Sasuke._ Everyone just looked at Meiyo as he stood there then he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm almost out of chakra from the shadow clone, You think you and Naruto can finish this?" Sasuke just nodded and Meiyo walked back to Sakura and Tazuna and stood guard. Sasuke and Naruto then go to attack the real Zabuza but he creates another water clone and they back of but the clone gets Sasuke on the ground and starts to step on Sasuke. Naruto yells out.

"Let him go. Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made multiple clone around Zabuza's clone. The clone then got ready for an attack from the clone and Sasuke got away as the clones surrounded the water clone and stabbed it but the attack failed and all of his clones are destroyed and Naruto is set skidding across the ground he throws something to Sasuke. Sasuke is surprised at this he catches a demon wind shuriken. Zabuza mocking says

"How do you plan on hitting me with that?" Sasuke then jumps into the air and throws it. The clone just stands there ready to dodge but is surprised as the shuriken flys right pass him and at the real Zabuza. "Not bad but you still can't hit me." Zabuza said coldly as he catches it but sees a second shuriken flying at him _The shadow shuriken justu not bad_ Zabuza then jumped _but not good enough_ then Zabuza turned when he heard a pop behind him and paniced when the second shuriken turned into Naruto who threw kunai at Zabuza who was still mid jump. Zabuza then released the water prison to dodge the kunai. Kakashi was landed on top of the water and stood across from Zabuza, Naruto just floated in the water, and the two started to battle. Kakashi using his sharingan copied the exact handsigns for Zabuza's justu, they both released the justu at the same time **Water style Water Dragon justu**. As two giant aquarius dragons rose from the lake and battled Kakashi and Zabuza ran in circles. Kakashi copying Zabuza movement for movement. Then Kakashi used a justu **Water style Giant Vortex justu**. The water started to churn and created a huge suction and dragged Zabuza with it. Zabuza then hit a tree and he stood there unable to move. A few momments later Kakashi hit him in the body with three kunai. Zabuza then asked

"That eye, can it see the future?" Kakashi replied

"Yes, and I see that this is your final battle." Just then a senbon hit Zabuza in the neck. Kakashi looked to see who threw it and saw a figure in a blue robe and a white mask. _So they finally came and got him_ Kakashi thought and said thanks to the figure who just nodded. The rest of the team came and saw this figure and Naruto started to yell at the figure but Meiyo covered his mouth

"I'll explain later Naruto, for now just go along okay?" Meiyo asked. Naruto looked away but still agreed. The figure then went down to the body and grabbed it.

"Thank you for the assistance" was all the figure said and then disappered. Kakashi covered his eye and smiled under his mask but fainted. Everyone crowded around him and then noted they should get to the nearest village to rest, luckly that was also the target location. They then went off tired and beaten but alive and slowly walked to the village. But at another location near by the masked figure pulls out the senbon and Zabuza sits up and yells at the figure. Then Zazuba thinks Kakashi. _I will kill you and those annoying brats. _


	4. Chapter 4 - Bloodline

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 4 - Bloodline

I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**The team made it to the village and went to Tazuna's house to rest and recuperate and wait for Kakashi to wake up. After a few days Kakashi wakes up.**_

* * *

Kakashi opens his eye and slowly starts to sit up, before he can fully sit up he feels a lot of pain in his chest and gets up slower. "You should be careful." a gentle voice from the doorway in front of him. Kakashi looks to the voice and see's a women in a pink shirt with dark hair and black eyes. She speaks up again "I am Tsunami, Tazuna is my father, and this is our house. Thank you for saving my father for me Kakashi." Kakashi just smiled under his mask and said

"It was no problem that was our orders, but I'm wondering where my students are?" She just smiled and replied

"The blond boy and pink hair girl are both downstairs but the two black hair boys have gone into the forest. I think they said something about training while you slept."

_How did I know_ Kakashi thought and signed. Just then they heard a door open downstairs and people talking downstairs. "Hey Tsunami, could you go get those four for me?" She nodded and headed downstairs. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and the gennin walked in and sat down around Kakashi. "Okay well as you four can see I'm still really injured from that fight so we maybe here for a bit longer so while I'm out of commision you guys will train, doing something new." Everyone just looked at him for a moment then Meiyo piped in

"What about that anbu and Zabuza?" Naruto decided to show off his knowledge by saying

"What is an anbu?" Sakura sighed and explained it to him

"They are special units of ninja, always the best of the best, elite ninja that are even stronger than jonin at times. Naruto looked amazed at this information. Kakashi then said in a darker tone

"Yes that was part of a tracker unit, they track down rogue ninja and eliminate the ninja completely. Destroying the body, the odd thing is that they do it on the spot of death and not at another location to avoid missing anything from the ninja." Meiyo added

"That doesn't make sense, that anbu moved the body so that means one of two things." Kakashi finishing the thought

"Either it means that person was very new to anbu or that person wasn't anbu at all." Sasuke thought this and asked

"That means that there's a chance that he isn't dead, doesn't it." Kakashi only nodded.

_Great I couldn't even stop a clone without using a lot of chakra, I need to get stronger_ Meiyo thought. Everyone then left to go rest and let Kakashi sleep off his injuries

* * *

_**After another two days, the team goes out to the forest to train.**_

* * *

Kakashi is using crutches to walk around. Everyone is wondering what training can they do with Kakashi in that state. "Okay this looks like a good place to start." Kakashi said. Everyone stops and looks at their injured Sensei. Sakura asked

"What kind of training are we going to be doing? I mean look at you." Kakashi only smiled as he startes to walk to a tree and sets a foot on the tree and then another and starts to walk up the tree with his crutches. Sakura and Naruto look amazed at this, Meiyo and Sasuke just looked at each other and in that instant challenged each other to be first.

"What you need to do is gather chakra in the bottom of your foot and apply that to the tree then you can walk up the tree." Naruto annoying piped in

"That's cool Sensei but I thought we were going to learn a new jutsu or something." Kakashi sighed and started to explain

"It's so you can get better chakra control, right now you are just adding random amounts of chakra to your justu, this can cause a justu to fail if not enough is added or weaken you if you use too much." That got Meiyo's attention

_Okay this training could actually be a major help_ he thought.

"Okay well begin." Kakashi said flatly. The four started gathering chakra but Meiyo held off for a second and studied his teammates. He was feeling how much chakra they were using. Sasuke is using a lot, Naruto not much at all, and Sakura about in the middle he analyzed and saw Naruto fall right down on his head.

_Well probably don't want to do that_ Meiyo thought, Sasuke ran up the tree a bit but broke the bark, Sakura ran up the tree but jumped when she started to lose grip. Meiyo then attempted to match the chakra level with Sakura's he started to run up the tree but broke the bark around the same height as Sasuke. _Great, I used too much but I didn't add that much though, you have to be extremely accurate with the chakra amounts... _Meiyo's thoughts got interrupted by Sakura yelling. He went to look and saw Sakura all the way up on a branch.

"Looks like the kunoichi of the group has the best chakra control of the group." Kakashi said. All three boys just turned their heads as Sakura stuck her tongue out to tease the boys. Afterward Kakashi and Sakura left leaving the three boys to run up and break bark and in Naruto's case bump his head.

* * *

_**After a few days of this training the boys were finally able to get the chakra amounts right and climb the tree, they returned to the house at just about dinner time.**_

* * *

The boys walk in and see the table set and see everyone at the table._ I wonder who's kid that is, maybe Tsunami?_ Meiyo thought as he sat down. As Meiyo started to eat Naruto started to talk, Meiyo lost all his attention when he saw dumplings but jumped when Naruto hit the table and saw the kid go run off crying. _Wow Naruto now we can add makes children cry to the list of stupid things you've done_ Meiyo thought. After dinner Meiyo went to bed to rest. _Even with this training it still shows that I have a smaller amount of chakra then Sasuke and Naruto, just look how tired I am_ Meiyo thought as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up as he heard Sasuke getting ready to head out.

"Time to guard already?" Meiyo asked in a tired tone. Sasuke just nodded but added

"Just leave Naruto to sleep, he needs it after all the falls during training." Meiyo just laughed as he got ready. As Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Sakura, and Meiyo were walking Sakura wouldn't stop trying to talk to Sasuke. Meiyo finally got ticked enough and said

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! WE JUST WOKE UP! HE"S TIRED OKAY!" This caused an argument between Meiyo and Sakura to occur while they walked to the unfinished bridge. The day went slowly as Meiyo, Sasuke, and Sakura had nothing to do except talk but they were silent from the argument earlier, Kakashi was off somewhere reading that book of his, and Tazuna was watching the workers as they made the bridge. Sakura decided to break the silence about a question she had.

"Meiyo," She started. "Is it true what you said, about being a Uchiha?" Said boy gave a quick glance to Sasuke then gave a small sigh.

"Yes but that is suppose to be a A class secret so you can't tell a single person about it." Sakura gave a quick nod and the group gave silence reign of the area.

* * *

_**After a few hours**_

* * *

The two Uchihas noticed a fog to come in. Sasuke and Meiyo instantly pulled out kunai and went back to back. At this time all the workers ran away. Sakura then noticed this and started to panic. Kakashi then told the three to guard Tazuna. They went and then all five noticed the two figures in the mist. One wearing a white mask and another with a giant sword. "Zabuza welcome back from the dead." Kakashi said coldly. Zabuza just laughed. "Sasuke, Meiyo you think you can handle the masked kid?" Kakashi asked. They both said yes.

"Now, Now two on one isn't fair." Zabuza said with a hideous laugh as he made a water clone.

"Sasuke, you take masky, I'll take the clone." Meiyo said with a dead tone. Sasuke nodded and said

"Don't worry I'll clean my mess up fast so I can help you." Meiyo and Sasuke laughed. Meiyo then pulled out a second kunai and help one in each hand and faced the clone. Sasuke ran and took on the masked one. The clone then ran right at Meiyo and swung the sword. Meiyo sidestepped and lunged at the clone but the clone kicked Meiyo in the face and pulled the sword out of the ground and ran at Meiyo. Meiyo threw shuriken at the running clone but it was useless effort when the clone just blocked all the shuriken in one swing. _I really don't want to use chakra but oh well_ Meiyo then started to run at the clone but then multiple Meiyos appeared _Clones should be enough, at least to give me a opening_ Meiyo thought. The water clone looked at the clones of Meiyo and the swung his sword in a full 360 hitting all the clones. He's sword went through all of them

_What then where, UP!_ the clone thought as he rose the sword to block the punch from Meiyo. Meiyo then kicked off the sword to get distance but while in mid air the clone threw a kunai and hit Meiyo in the stomach.

_Well that hurts_ Meiyo thought as he pulled the kunai out. He went to defend himself but noticed the clone going after Sakura and Tazuna. "Sakura watch out!" Meiyo yelled. Sakura turned to see the clone already in full swing of his sword. Sakura covered her head waiting for the pain.

_What am I dead?_ Sakura then looked at where the clone was and saw Meiyo holding back the giant sword with kunai in each hand. Meiyo turned his head slightly to look at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" Sakura went to answer but only gasped when she saw Meiyo and his blood red eyes with one black teardrop. Meiyo's sharingan had been awoken. The clone jumped back from the stance and went wide eyed when he saw Meiyo's eyes.

_So that brat wasn't kidding, he is an Uchiha. Great, this just got bad_ the clone thought. He then ran at Meiyo readying his massive sword for a strike. Meiyo just stood there staring at the clone with those eyes. As the clone swung Meiyo ducked and kicked the clone twice in the chest, he landed on his hands and kicked the clone in the chin with both feet and sent the clone flying backward. Meiyo flipped and threw a kunai at the the clone that was still flying and landed on his feet. The kunai hit it's mark and the clone turned to water. _Everything is so clear_ Meiyo looks at his hands_ this feels amazing_. Meiyo then dropped to one knee _Uses a lot of chakra though_. He looked at the position of Sasuke's fight and saw mirrors. He went to run to help but was pushed back by a massive surge of chakra. _Whatever is going on there I can't help, I'll only hinder any effort in my condition and that chakra it's so dense and it feels so evil._ Meiyo then went to check on Sakura and Tazuna. "Hey you guys okay?" Meiyo asked in between breaths. Sakura started to cry and ran to hugged him. "It's okay Sakura." Meiyo then looked at Tazuna and Tazuna nodded. Good everyone is okay here. The three of them started to look around when they saw the fog start to clear. Then a screeching noise started and they all turned to see Kakashi holding lighting in his hand and saw Zabuza held in place by a pack of ninja dogs. _The chakra in his hand, it's so intense. _Meiyo thought and then Kakashi took off at blinding speeds right at Zabuza and made impact. Kakashi did not hit his intended target but the once masked ninja stood in front of the attack and was killed. Zabuza now freed of the dogs went to swing at Kakashi._ He'd go cleave though his teammate to kill an enemy, how disgusting_ Meiyo thought. He then turned his head and saw Sasuke laying on the ground with many senbon in him and with Naruto standing above him. "SASUKE!" Meiyo yelled and started to run but heard crying. He turned to see Sakura crying. "Tazuna, Sakura lets go see how those two are doing." Meiyo said coldly. They nodded and the three walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. When they got there Naruto was crying and Meiyo put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Naruto, I know you fought hard." This made Naruto stop crying but still looked down at his fallen teammate. Sakura handled this much worse she started to cry over his body and couldn't stop. Naruto then went off and started to yell at Zabuza about something but Meiyo paid no attention his mind was thinking how his friend and rival was dead. Meiyo just looked down and just stood there, no expression, no emotion, just nothing. Then a faint whisper came

"Sa...kur...a" Everyone looked at the near dead Uchiha boy and smiled. Sakura just hugged him and he told her that she was hurting him. Meyio just stood there a smile in this face and thought

_What an ass for making us think he was dead, I'll get you back just wait._ Then their attention was turned to a large group of men and a short man in a black suit. Zabuza then took off the bandages around his mouth had Kakashi put a kunai in his mouth. _Why? _Meiyo then saw the blood stains on his arms _I see Kakashi must have disabled his arms._ The short man then ran to the back of the group and Zabuza chased him though the group of men. Zabuza was stabbed multiple times in the back as he ran through killing the men but got through them and stabbed the short man in the stomach and pushed him off the bridge to his death. Zabuza then fell down the men kept of advancing. Meiyo got ready for a attack as did Naruto who was next to Kakashi but noise behind them made everyone turn. The villages came to help the ninja and seeing the group of villages and ninja the group of hired men ran off.

* * *

_**After a few day of resting and waiting for the bridge to finish, the team got ready to go the day the bridge finish**_

* * *

Everyone was waving good bye to the ninja of the leaf and Tazuna told the group that the bridge will be named The Great Naruto Bridge. _You've got to be kidding me, well their bridge their name I guess, still.. looking at Naruto make you wonder what this kid is really capable of_ looking at Sasuke and sighs _well I think that we will be doing major training now that we see how weak we are and plus the sharingan, what are the chances that we both get our bloodline trait in the same battle. Well shows that we are close I guess_ and with that Meiyo joined the conversation about raman that Naruto brought up as they make their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Weeks Rest

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 5 - A weeks rest

* * *

_**After getting back to the village, the team reported what happened and afterwards was given a week to rest**_

* * *

As the team left the Hokage mansion Kakashi poofed out of existence like normal. _A week of resting_ looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looks back, they both smile evilly _yea right we don't know the meaning of rest_ Meiyo thought. As the two Uchihas were walking they noticed that Sakura was following them. Meiyo whispers "You have noticed that pinky is following us right?" Sasuke replies annoyingly

"Yea I have."

"Maybe she wants a date from her favorite." Meiyo laughed as he said this. Sasuke looked away but Meiyo knew that motion all to well. _Wow he actually likes her, surprise surprise, well better leave it alone then_ Meiyo thought and quickly said "Training Fields?" Sasuke turned back and nodded. With that they sprinted to the training fields before Sakura had a chance to react, leaving her in their dust. The two Uchihas train to larger and larger extremes now that they have their sharingans.

* * *

_**They continue to train like this for two days on the third day**_

* * *

Meiyo and Sasuke where walking to the Training Fields but stopped and hide in the bushes when they saw someone there. "Hey Sasuke is that who I think that is?" Sasuke sat in silence at who he saw after a few seconds he replied dryly

"How did Sakura know we come here?" Meiyo just sighed and replied

"Well do we skip today or do we go meet her?" Sasuke sat there thinking about it but then said

"If we train she'll only get in the way, we also deserve a break." Meiyo was about to argue but Sasuke said

"Let's go get some dumplings." With that Meiyo obeyed the call of the all mighty dumpling god. After that they went their separate ways. Meiyo was walking down the street_ I wonder why milk go bad... maybe..._ Meiyo then drifted into thoughts that put Naruto to shame but after about 10 minutes of walking he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." He said and continued but stopped when he heard

"You stupid idiot." He turned saying

"Who do you think your..." he stopped after he saw the person then added "Oh sorry I didn't know it was you, Kiba." Kiba replied in his usual hyper active voice

"Yea well watch it next time, idiot." Meiyo responded quickly

"Your one to talk." Kiba just growled at this comment and walked away. _Geez what's his problem did his little puppy piss in his cereal again?_ Meiyo then walked home and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Rest of the days went normally except the last day**_

* * *

Meiyo was walking down the street with Sasuke like usual but on the way to the training fields they run into Kiba and he stands in front of Meiyo and Sasuke. "Kiba, I'm kinda busy so if you want to move." Meiyo replied dully. Kiba just growled and swung at Meiyo, Meiyo simply ducked. "Look if its a fight why didn't you just say you wanted one doggy boy." Meiyo said calmly as he stood back up then he added "Unless you tried to sucker punch me like that because you know you can't win." This made Sasuke chuckle and royally pissed off Kiba

"What's so funny Sasuke?" Kiba barked. Sasuke in his normal tone replied

"Because the thought of even hitting Meiyo, much less winning in a fight, is a joke. Pure and simple."

"Challenge excepted." Kiba laughed. Meiyo sighed and thought

_Sasuke what are you getting me into_ Meiyo then said "Fine, we were going to the training fields anyway, come one flea boy." The three made their way to the training fields and prepared to fight, Meiyo pulled out two kunai and held them in a defense position _I don't know his tactics so I have to be careful and I don't want to use sharingan yet._ He studied Kiba's stance _What is he waiting for.. _Kiba then ran right at Meiyo. Meiyo just stood there watching as Kiba closed in the distance. As Kiba went swing and connected with Meiyo, but Kiba went right through Meiyo and landed on his face. "Kinda sad if your attack make you land on your face, makes sense for how you look though." Meiyo said from behind Kiba. Kiba growled again and ran at Meiyo again. Meiyo sighed as he prepared for the attack he noticed movement from behind him and got bit from Akamaru on his leg and then punched by Kiba. Meiyo skidded on his feet from the punch _Stupid, how did I forget about the dog, while if it's two against one then I guess I'll need this_ Meiyo closes his eyes and draws up chakra _Sharingan_ Meiyo's eyes turn to the deep red color with the single black teardrop as he does this Kiba's movements become slower and more noticeable. Kiba goes to swing at Meiyo but he jumps back and as he does he see's Akamaru behind him jumping, Meiyo ducks and Akamaru slams into Kiba. Meiyo looks right at Kiba,

"How did you see Akamaru?" Kiba asked rubbing his head. Meiyo answered coldly

"Simple, my eyes are far better than yours." Kiba looked confused but looked at Meiyo and saw the sharingan.

"What? How? Sasuke is the only member thats a Uchiha!" Meiyo looks at Sasuke and they both start to laugh. Meiyo wiped away a tear and replied "Kiba, you should listen more, I am also a member of the Uchiha. Meiyo Uchiha, that is my name. Maybe you should do some homework on your enemy before you fight them." Sasuke and Meiyo walk away from Kiba who is just sitting there. Meiyo asked Sasuke "You think I went a little overboard?" Sasuke just shrugged and they went to their homes to rest for the next day to sleep for they would get a new mission. As the sunset Kiba finally stood up _Meiyo, I will get you back for making me look like a fool, just wait. _Kiba then slowly walked home with sleeping Akamaru in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - Exams

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 6 - Exams

* * *

_**After many more D and a few C rank missions, the team is getting much stronger, Sasuke is getting faster and stronger, Meiyo chakra is getting much better, Naruto is being a little less annoying and Sakura is still just Sakura but one day.**_

* * *

Everyone was just standing on a small bridge, waiting for their Sensei to come. They should be use to it by now but it still annoyed them all on how late he is. Meiyo and Sasuke talk about training while Sakura tries to listen in and Naruto... is being Naruto. Suddenly they all heard a poof and all look to see Kakashi. "Geez about time Kakashi - Sensei." Naruto instantly said. Kakashi coolly responded

"Sorry, I just got lost on the path of life."

_Yea... right_ all four gennin thought.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that the chunin exams are coming up and I've recommended all four of you." Naruto starts to spaz out like normal but everyone ignores him. Kakashi continues "All you need to do is sign this paper and bring it to the location it says, also it has to be in by the time or you don't get in at all." Kakashi then hands the slips to each student. Kakashi adds "Also if you do not feel up to the challenge then don't sign up, you have no effect on the others." With that sentence done he suddenly poofs in white smoke and disappears. The kids look at the paper.

"While this will be interesting." Meiyo said, Sasuke nodded and both started to walk away toward the training fields. Sakura just stood there staring at the paper. _Am I ready for this? Is Sasuke going to be disappointed if I don't sign up?_ Sakura pondered these questions as she walked home. Naruto ran home to sign the paper.

* * *

_**After a few days**_

* * *

At the training field Meiyo and Sasuke were fighting and the fight got really intense._ If I make one mistake then I'm finished but the same goes for him_ Meiyo thought as he stared at the boy across from him with the same red eyes. Meiyo and Sasuke went to fight again but stop when they saw a figure get between their punches. _Who the?_ Meiyo jumped to the side as the figure threw kunai. He then looked for Sasuke and saw that he was as puzzled as he was. They look at each other and went on the offense, Meiyo goes and swings at the figure and misses every punch but Meiyo just smiles as Sasuke kicks the figure into a tree. The two Uchiha boys look at the figure,

"What is a ninja from the Hidden Rain Village doing here?" Sasuke asked. Meiyo just shrugged

"Let's tie him up and find out when he wakes up." As they get rope the ninja poofs in white smoke "Or not..." Meiyo then added. They shrug it off and return home for the day but when Meiyo was walking home he saw someone from the academy he hadn't seen in awhile. Meiyo called out "Hey Ino!" The blonde girl turned around with an annoyed look until she saw Meiyo and smiled.

"Hey Meiyo, long time no see." The two friends walked along talking until Meiyo had to take an opposite turn.

"Bye Ino." Meiyo said cheerfully. Ino just waved as they walked away. _Well that was fun, I should get home though, starting to get hungry... wonder if there are dumplings... _with that though Meiyo walked home thinking about food.

* * *

_**The day came when they had to turn in the slips for the chunin exams. The team meets up outside the building.**_

* * *

Meiyo and Sasuke were talking as Sakura walked up and tried to butt into the conversation. Meiyo gave Sasuke a Go get her lover boy look, Sasuke just looked away and Meiyo laughed. Sakura was just looking blanky not knowing what was going one but it didn't matter because Naruto ran up before she could ask. They all walked into the building and went up the stairs, they saw a crowd of people outside the room 323, the room they had to enter. Meiyo and Sasuke both look at each other and knew. The team walked up and Sasuke asked what was going on an answer from a emotionless tone replied

"The two up there." The team looks at two men in gray clothes "Won't let anyone in." Sasuke went to go though but the same voice cut in "Your Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Sasuke turned annoyed at the person and saw a boy in a white jacket and black shorts but the most notable feature was his pure white eyes. Sasuke calmly said

"What of it?" _This kid who is he, and those eyes.. are they like the sharingan?_ Meiyo thought. Before anything else happened Meiyo butted in by saying "Okay well this is all happy and everything but we really should be getting into that room." Sasuke turned and asked as he walked

"What's your name?" The boy responded

"Neji Hyuga." Sasuke only smiled. Naruto then asked

"How? Those guys are blocking us?" Meiyo sighed and said "Naruto you really have to get better at noticing things." Naruto only had a confused look on his face, Sasuke then added

"Think about it loser, this is the second floor which goes up to 299 rooms, we are looking for 323 which is up a floor, seriously, Sakura you had to notice this to right?" _You sneaky devil_ Meiyo laughed in his head as Sakura stuttered out a yes. The sign above the room then changed to 223,_ Amazing she had no idea either_ both Uchihas thought. Then the entire group of students moved to the correct room as they entered the room they saw the waves and waves of ninja taking the chunin exams, the entire room looked directly at the newcomers and Naruto started to go on one of his rants so Meiyo just sat down and started to nod off but a sudden new voice woke him up. "My name is Kabuto." said the voice Meiyo again drifted in and out but stood up when he heard that he has info cards. Sasuke asked coldly

"Show me Neji Hyuga." Meiyo walked to the group and saw the stats for Neji, Sasuke then asked to see stats for Rock Lee,

_Who is Rock Lee?_ Meiyo looked at the picture _Oh that guy he wanted to fight Sasuke for some reason and I remember sleeping and not watching the fight_ Meiyo looked at Sasuke wide eyed as he said the next sentence

"Show me Meiyo Uchiha." People just looked around and Meiyo heard phrases

"Is he insane?",

"Isn't he the last Uchiha?" Kabuto smiled then added chakra to the card and showed a picture of Meiyo, the group just looked at Meiyo. Meiyo then looked at Sasuke and then they knew their rivalry that was since childhood just got ramped up to a new level and they both smiled. All of a sudden Meiyo and Sasuke saw movement but before they could do anything Kabuto was swung at by a ninja from the Hidden Sound Village but the ninja missed. _That Kabuto is fast, amazing he dodged.._ Meiyo's thought stopped when Kabuto started to throw up. _What but he dodged what made him do that?_ Meiyo looked at the sound ninja as Sakura and Ino went to help Kabuto. _That ninja, I've got to be careful _Meiyo and Sasuke thought. After Kabuto recovered an instructor who said his name was Ibiki Moroino walked in and told the class to pick a number and sit down. Meiyo sat next to this weird girl with a giant fan from the Hidden Sand Village, way too hyper geez but the girl on the other side Meiyo looked_ she's got no personality_ Meiyo sighed _oh well guess I should listen to the old guy_ Meiyo turned his attention and heard

"You will be taking a written test, if you are seen cheating then you will get a mark from the proctor on the sides." Meiyo looked and was surprised _WHEN DID THEY GET THERE?! I better pay better attention_ Meiyo made note of all the rules and when the test was handed out, Meiyo thought _The last question isn't on the test, that's an interesting aspect, okay lets go he looked at the first question. A ninja at point A throws a shuriken at an enemy ninja at point B which that ninja at point throws a kunai at the ninja at point C who is friendly. Answer the amount of time do you have the from throwing the first shuriken to being able to stop the enemy kunai with your own... WHAT KINDA OF CRAP IS THIS! Great okay... think... the average flight of a shuriken is... dumplings... no why did I have think about that, now I'm hungry... wait..._ Meiyo looks around slightly _No one is getting these except... three people... how... unless ...they know the answers! okay time for sharingan _Meyio's eyes gets a single black teardrop in the sea of red and starts to mimic the movements of the person who he thinks he's correct, he looks at Sasuke and he is doing the same _excellent okay so two are correct, that means Sakura needs to get them right, which she will... now the problem_ Meiyo looks at Naruto, Meiyo sighs and continues to copy _Oh well guess I have to trust him... _Meiyo is so focused that he doesn't notice that people are getting kicked out. Meiyo finally breathes easy when he finishes the last question. _Well time to wait and see for Naruto... _Meiyo just watches as his blonde haired teammate struggles. Meiyo doesn't have to wait long until Ibiki speaks up in his booming voice

"Okay time for the final oral question." Everyones eyes look up to see him, he speaks again "If you fail this question you will be never be able to take the chunin exams again so give up now or get the question." Everyone gasps a little, Meiyo looks at Naruto,

_Naruto... I know you didn't get a single question... Don't risk yourself, just give up and lets retake it next year... _Naruto slams his hand on the desk and says some little rant_ I heard enough of these_ Meiyo though as he covered his head. When Naruto finished Meiyo raised his head and got ready for the next question. What happened next surprised everyone in the room, the instructor said in the same booming voice

"You all pass." Everyone just stared at him but before anyone could say a single thing the window by the instructor burst open and a giant sign was hung up by kunai in the walls and a women started to yell

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS." Meiyo's head just dropped _seriously what is up with people being super hyper active... all I want is just a nice, quiet, easy instructor but no... _Meiyo sighs _we get her..._ Meyio looks at the hyper active women again. _This... is... gonna... suck... _


	7. Chapter 7 - Forest of Darkness

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 7 - Forest of darkness

* * *

Hey everyone, It's been quite awhile. Since school started up I haven't had much time to work on anything on the site. Currently I'm working on Crystal Snow for a few hours every week. Right now I'm at around 2000 words (so around 1/4 of the way done of a standard chapter). I will attempt to focus on writing more often (My semester is ending soon so I can write more often). The poll has also ended for the next up coming story. I will announce the winner on each new chapter for each story I have up right now.

Thus, the next story I will be writing is... Plucked from the Sky

* * *

_**The people who passed the first exam followed the hyper active women, Anko. She brought them to a large forest that is surrounded by a metal gate out in the middle of a of nowhere. In the center of the forest there is a large tower.**_

* * *

Anko stops and starts to explain what's going to happen during this part of the exam "This is not child's play, this is a life and death situation and just pointing out the fact that almost all of you will die, just so you know." Anko said with a cheerful grin. Everyone was taken back at how happy she was saying all of this, Naruto was going to say something but Meiyo covered his mouth and whispered

"Just shut up and listen." Anko continued on

"This point of this exam is to get to the center tower with." Anko pulls out two scrolls, one of the scrolls is white and the other one is black "A heaven and Earth scroll. Each team will start with a single scroll and I don't think opening these is a good Idea, because it will mean an instant failure." Everyone looks shocked. Anko just gave another one of her little evil smiles, she then announced "Oh also you need to sign this paper, it waves liability of your deaths." Everyone from the team took a paper and signed it, they then went to give the slips to a proctor inside a tent, they give the team a heaven scroll.

"So who should take it?" Meiyo asked, Naruto piped in

"I could..." Sakura cut im off

"I think Sasuke should."

"No, Meiyo, you hold onto it you have the best plans and the stronger jutsu." Sasuke said plainly, Meiyo sighed and put the the scroll into his equipment bag then they went to the gate they were assigned to.

_I know Sasuke was lying back there, I don't have stronger jutsu than him, so why did he want me to carry the scroll? Maybe he thinks that it will get in his way if he is carrying it... whatever I need to focus now._ Meiyo then started to talk about a plan on what to do when they enter but he didn't get very far until the gatekeeper opened the gate and the team was forced into the darkness of the trees. The gennin ran for 10 minutes before Meiyo told everyone to stop. "Look we can't keep moving until we have a solid plan of action." Sakura sighed in agreement.

"Okay let's look for a place to hide and plan." Sasuke added

"No way if we don't hurry then all the scrolls will be gone." Naruto protested,

"Yea and we get to someone that has a scroll and we all do our own thing, all that will happen is us dying." Meiyo said coldly. Naruto just looked at his teammate with a fear, Meiyo then sighed and added "I just want us to be safe Naruto, it's nothing against you." Naruto just smiled

"Yea I know, anyway I need to go pee so I'll be back."

"Wait, Naruto." Sasuke said,

"What?" Naruto annoyingly said,

"We need a way to know each one of us, is us. A phrase, The question will be, When does a ninja strike? And the reply will be, A ninja strikes in the dead of night without making a noise and without any sight and when the strike is over the ninja disappears into the night, never being seen that is when a ninja strikes." Everyone is looking at Sasuke like he is nuts, Meiyo said

"Makes sense." then Naruto went to pee. Everyone was just sitting around when Naruto came back, everyone turned but Sasuke stood up and drew a kunai. Sakura protested

"Sasuke what are you doing? That's Naruto.", Sasuke coldly replied

"Is it? When does a ninja strike?" Naruto looked confused for a second and then smiled

"Oh, A ninja strikes in the dead of night without making a noise and without any sight and when the strike is over the ninja disappears into the night, never being seen that is when a ninja strikes." Meiyo then quickly stood up and drew a kunai, Sakura had a confused looked and asked

"What are you two doing?"

"Think about it Sakura, you know Naruto as well as we do and Naruto in no way could remember that phrase." Sakura face smiled then the information hit her and she jumped up and pulled a kunai. Naruto smiled and said in a cold voice

"Impressive that you were able to able to figure it out so easily."

"Look just tell us where Naruto is and just get going." Meiyo said dully. The fake Naruto turns and to Meiyo

"I'd rather not actually, guess you'll just have to beat the answers out of me." Then the fake Naruto poofed in white smoke and standing in his place is a Kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Grass, Sasuke then ran right at the ninja throwing shuriken. The ninja easily dodged the shuriken as Sasuke closed the distance and when to punch but was dodged, Sasuke then backed off but didn't move. This confused the Kunoichi was just watching Sasuke but was suddenly got tackled into the ground and stabbed in the back by Meiyo. The kunoichi then popped in white smoke and appeared behind Meiyo, "I have to admit, you almost had be there, almost." Meiyo went to turn and saw the ninja just before getting hit right into a tree, Sakura then ran to see if Meiyo was alright, Meiyo slowly stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth

_Now you've pissed me off_ Meiyo thought as he took off to help Sasuke, leaving Sakura alone. Sasuke and Meiyo start to battle the kunoichi but could not land any hits. "Sasuke, I can't hit her, can you?" Meiyo asked, Sasuke replied

"No, I think we need to step it up."

"Agreed." Meiyo said with confidence. Both boys stopped in their tracks and closed their eyes. _Sharingan!_ Both the boys eyes turn red and get the black teardrops.

_Amazing I knew that there was one Uchiha but not another one, this just got so much better_ thought the kunoichi licked her lips as the Uchihas ran at her. Meiyo ran with kunai in both hands, he starts to swing at but the kunoichi dodges all the swings but gets kicked into a tree by Sasuke, then he jumps and ties the ninja to the tree with ninja wire, Sasuke then jumps right next to Meiyo they do the same exact handsigns **Duel fire style Meteor fire jutsu.** The two fireballs merge and slam into the tethered ninja, the kunoichi was burnt but her face started to come off but what the two Uchihas saw was a face behind that face. They just stared in fear _Who or what are we fighting?_ Meiyo thought, the thing started to talk

"My name is Orochimaru, and I've come for you Uchiha." The Uchihas looked at each other and Sasuke asked

"Wait me or him?" Sasuke then pointed at Meiyo, Orochimaru then smiled

"Oh? There is two of you? When did this happen, I'm over joyed." Meiyo and Sasuke kept watch as Orochimaru body merged into the tree he was tied to, Meiyo and Sasuke then went back to back and were looking around for him. All of a sudden the two were punched from their blind spot Meiyo hit a tree and then used his chakra to stand at the spot of impact, Sasuke landed on a branch of a nearby tree, Orochimaru neck started to stretch and start going at Sasuke's position. As Sasuke was standing up Orochimaru bit him on his neck and then Sasuke fell unconscious,

"Sasuke!" Meiyo yelled and bolted to get Orochimaru away from Sasuke "Get away from from HIM YOU FREAK!" Meiyo then starts to swing his kunai at Orochimaru who could barely dodge his attacks, _I have to protect Sasuke no matter what_ Meiyo looks directly at Orochimaru. Orochimaru eyes opened wider when he saw Meiyo's eyes, The deep red eyes now had two black teardrops now, Orochimaru then backed off from Meiyo

_This boy will be impossible to give the curse to, shame at least I got the other Uchiha boy, guess I should just kill him._ Orochimaru thought as he looked at Sasuke, he then made a handsign and hit his hand on the ground, a giant cloud of smoke appeared and then suddenly a huge snake came from the smoke and went to attack Meiyo. Meiyo jumps tree to tree dodging the snake as it tried to eat him,

_I can't keep dodging forever, I need to do something and fast,_ Meiyo landed on a tree and made handsigns **Fire style fireball jutsu** Meiyo hits the snake directly with the fireball but the snake keep on pushing through the fire, Meiyo went to defend himself _No! I can't dodge!_Meiyo thought and closed his eyes, then a large chakra source suddenly appeared, Meiyo opened his eyes and saw Naruto who slammed the snake into the branch of the tree with just two kunai,_ What the? Naruto? No, this is not Naruto the chakra it's evil... JUST LIKE THE BRIDGE! _Meiyo looked into Naruto's eyes, they are red but different that sharingan, way different, and his pupils they are like a cat, _what is Naruto?_ Meiyo thought and looked to Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'll look after Sasuke." Meiyo told Naruto, Meiyo then went to check on Sasuke, Sakura then appeared to.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice, "That ninja bit him on his neck, and well here we are. Let's take a look at the wound." Meiyo said. They look at Sasuke's neck and see three teardrops in a circle just above the bite site.

"What is that?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes,

"Don't know but I feel like it's not good." Meiyo said flatly, suddenly out of nowhere they heard Naruto yell, both turn to look and see an unconscious Naruto falling, Meiyo jumps and catches him but landed oddly on a branch and broke his right leg. Meiyo fell down crying out in pain but looked to see if Naruto is safe, _Good he is safe, but my leg, it hurts a lot I may have broken it and if I did this is gonna really suck_ Meiyo thought as he tried to stand up but yelled out when he put pressure on his _yea... that sucked... _Meiyo fought through the pain and picked up Naruto and slowly made his way to the ground. Sakura carried Sasuke and meet up with him on the ground,

"Meiyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked while shifting Sasuke's weight,

"I broke my leg, Sakura, we need to get up a camp and rest and fix our injuries." Sakura looked worried but nodded and they slowly made their way through the forest looking for a good position to hold up at. Sakura then pointed a large hollow tree wide enough to fix every if needed,

"That's a great position Sakura, good job." Meiyo said though uffs of pain, they set up a camp and put wet cloth on Sasuke and Naruto's foreheads, "Hey, Sakura do you know how to set up some traps?" Meiyo asked dully

"I could do something why?" Sakura asked curiously,

"Because our team is in a very weakened state, two of us are down, and I'm hurt, that leaves one full ready person to fight three and none of could handle that situation." Sakura looks down

"Okay, I see your point, I'll see what I can do, and while I do try getting some rest, okay?" Meiyo smiles

"Yes mom." Sakura just smiled and left and Meiyo fell asleep sitting inside the tree.

Meiyo opened his eyes and saw three sound ninja and Sakura and Rock Lee, Meiyo saw Rock Lee block the sound ninja's attack but still dropped,_ I have to protect her Meiyo then stood up but stumbled from his leg,_ "Don't you dare touch her." Meiyo said as he came out of the hollow with his sharingan in full effect but not letting the enemy see,

"Oh are you suppose to be her boyfriend?" said the female sound ninja, Meiyo replied calmly

"No, actually I'm just something called your death." The ninja who attacked Lee then added

"Oh and how do you expect to even stop us, you have nothing we haven't seen before." Meiyo then disappears and stands behind the ninja

"Oh, I think I may have something." Meyio said coldly, The sound ninja turned around swinging his arm but went right though Meiyo, the ninja then was then surrounded by six clones of Meiyo, "Interesting, you have the sharingan." the ninja announced, the other sound ninja suddenly went into defensive position, the ninja continued

"But you don't have any signs of the curse mark, how is that possible? Meiyo just smiled

"Oh so you work for Orochimaru well then guess I have to kill you for hurting Sasuke.",

"Sasuke? He's the Uchiha but then you have sharingan that means your Uchiha to, but there was only one survivor, how then?" Meiyo just smiled and replied

"Simple really, because there's not one Uchiha but two, Sasuke Uchiha and me, Meiyo Uchiha, and I WILL kill you for hurting my clan brother." Meiyo's clones then started to attack the ninja, the ninja when to dodge the attacks and then went to swing at the clones and went through them all, the clones all smile but then disappear, _Great this leg is screwing with my jutsu_ Meiyo though as the ninja turns to the real Meiyo and started to run at Meiyo. Suddenly he stops in his tracks and looks past Meiyo, Meiyo suddenly feels dark chakra and turns around to see Sasuke the left side of his body is some odd black marks, Everyone just looked at Sasuke, before anything else happened Meiyo dropped to his knees the sound ninja noticed this and attacked Meiyo, Meiyo couldn't move to protect himself and waited for the pain from the attack but it never happened, he looked up and saw Sasuke who blocked the attack,

"Sasuke be careful, this chakra it feels evil." Sasuke then looked at Meiyo and replied with a cold dead tone

"Meiyo, don't worry, I've never been better." Meiyo just looked at Sasuke with fear before going unconscious.

* * *

_**Meiyo when woke up a few hours later**_

* * *

"What happened?" Meiyo said sleepily,

"You missed a lot." Naruto said in a tone that was more than annoyed,

"Yeah well at least I.." Meiyo sighed "Whatever it's not worth it, look first of all you can stop carrying me you orange target." Meiyo demanded, Naruto let Meiyo down

"Good now, Sakura where are we heading?" Meiyo asked,

"The tower, we have both scrolls while you were out." Meiyo just looked and asked

"Nice, so you guys made sure I still have the scroll from my bag?" The teammates looked at each other, Meiyo then put a hand in and quickly nodded to show that he had the scroll, the team let out a breath of relief and continued on their way to the tower. After about twenty minutes Meiyo and Sasuke stop, Sakura and Naruto just look at them, Naruto then asks

"Whats wrong?" The two Uchihas suddenly relax,

"It was just some ninja on the way to the tower, actually I think it was some ninja from the academy." Meiyo replied and shrugged "Anyway let's just get to the location." Then Meiyo noticed his leg didn't hurt, "Hey, Sakura did you fix my leg or something?" Meiyo asked curiously, "No, why?" Sakura asked, "Because my leg, it's not broken anymore." Meiyo replied with a shake in his voice,

"You okay Meiyo?" Sasuke added, Meiyo just nodded and said "Let's just go." _What is going on here, there is some seriously weird stuff that is going on, well everything will be told with time. _Meiyo thought as he made his way with the team

* * *

_**The team then made their way to the tower without any problems**_

* * *

"Let's get this door." Naruto said as he pulled the door open, the group slowly walked into the room prepared for traps, after they check the room they all relax after see that there are no traps, "So... what are we supposed to be doing here?" Naruto's asked while his voice echoed around the room,

"Not sure probably to do with you know, THE GIANT SIGN ON THE WALL!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, Meiyo and Sasuke both just sigh as Sakura went off on Naruto,

"So the scrolls must deal with the sign, maybe help decode it or something." Meiyo directed the question to Sasuke, he just shrugged and pulled out the earth scroll from his bag and Meiyo pulled the heaven scroll from his bag. They read the sign up on the wall_ If qualities of heaven acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack, when heaven and earth are open together the perilous path will become righteous forever this _ is the secret way to guide us from this place today. _Meiyo read in his head and thought _Okay... so keywords... heaven like the heaven scroll is with knowledge and earth like the earth scroll for physical and open together the path will be open... _Meiyo looked at Sasuke and he shrugged then looked at Sakura and she just had a confused look, Meiyo didn't even bother with Naruto _what if... the key thing isn't the all of it but just one or two words... no they wouldn't bother with it then... _Sakura then broke the silence and said

"What if we open the scrolls together, maybe one will counteract the other and stop whatever prevented?"

"Sakura, no offense but that's..." Naruto was then cut off by Meiyo

"That's it, the keyphrase is open together." Meiyo then looks at Sasuke and they stand in the center of the room facing the sign, they get ready to pull the scrolls open but then Naruto grabs the scroll from Meiyo's hands and says

"I want to do it, plus if it is a trap then we will be in a better position." Meiyo just looked at Naruto _Did Naruto just say something intelligent?_ Meiyo nodded and walked and stood next to Sakura. The two ninja then opened the scrolls and smoke started to come from the scrolls,

"NARUTO THROW THE SCROLL!" Sasuke the yelled as he chucked the scroll away, Naruto threw the scroll and then there was a large poof of smoke and a figure suddenly appeared in the smoke, Meiyo then ran to help Sasuke and Naruto fight if needed.

"Well well ready to defend everyone like always, right Meiyo?" Meiyo just smiled and put away his kunai when he saw the man who helped him when he was a child,

"Good to see you to Sensei." The team said at the same time, Iruka just smiled

"It's good to see that you guys made it through the forest."

"Yea not by much though." Sasuke pointed out dully, Iruka just laughed and with that Meiyo got bored and started to look over his equipment and other supplies while the other three kept talking with Iruka, _Let's see I have: 20 shuriken, three kunai, and that's it... great... what happened to all my stuff? Did it fall out or something? Well lucky all the fighting is done so I can restock_ Meiyo thought as he refocus his attention to Iruka's conversation

"... Yea so if you guys are ready, you guys have to go to the next room." The team walks into a massive room that has the main floor which is flat and staircases near the entrance to a massive walkway that wraps around the whole room, at the other end of the room there is a giant statue of hands in the middle a handsign by this statute many officials and the Hokage are standing and the ninja who made it through the forest are gathering in rows before this group of aged and skilled ninja.

_This is seriously not good at all, I don't have the supplies or chakra to do any major fighting, oh well.. might as well get ready for the battles to come._


	8. Chapter 8 - Miya

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 8 - Miya

* * *

The Hokage voice boomed throughout the room "Congratulations everyone who was who was able to make it out of the forest, I know you are all weary but because so many of you were able to survive we have to hold a round of preliminaries for the final round,

_That's what I was fearing not only for myself and my bad condition but Naruto, Sakura, and especially Sasuke, Orochimaru did something to him and for all we know it was to kill him... I should ask him about it... _Meiyo's thought was then interrupted by Sasuke's voice in a silent but annoyed tone

"No Sakura, I will not tell anyone about about the curse mark, I can handle it." Sakura then got a hurt look,

"Sasuke." Meiyo start to speak,

"You need to tell Kakashi about the mark, I understand you want to fight." Sasuke then looked and Meiyo

"You really think so." Sasuke then paused to think, Meiyo then added

"How about this, You wait until your match is finished, then you tell Kakashi about it okay?" Sasuke sighed and nodded in agreement,

"Okay, thanks for understanding Sasuke." Meiyo said and smiled. Sasuke, Sakura, Meiyo then turned back to listen to the Hokage,

"We will have one on one fights, these fights will be a real fight and you can be killed so be careful, but we will intervene if needed. The matches will random, and with that let us start the matches." The Hokage then pointed up to a screen, the screen then had two name started to randomize on the screen, the screen then stops on two names, Meiyo read the names

_Yoroi Akado, no idea who that is so whatever,_ Meiyo then saw the second name and thought _Well looks like that's happening sooner than later, good luck in the fight, Sasuke_ Meiyo smiled at his friend and told him as he walked to the stairs to watch the fight "You better not lose, I still need to kick your butt in a offical match." Sasuke just smirked

"What do you mean, I already won this match.", Meiyo then hurried and went up the stairs and joined the rest of the team and Kakashi

"Good to see you again Meiyo."

"Hi Kakashi - sensei." Meiyo said in a dull voice, Kakashi instantly noticed something was up but left it alone. The match started and Meiyo watched carefully, he wasn't talking like Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, Meiyo was too focused watching how Sasuke moved and watching for any signs of the curse mark, Sasuke halfway though the fight kicked his enemy into the air and used hidden leaf shadow, a technique to appear behind an enemy, but the curse mark started to take over, _That is really not good_ Meiyo thought but breathed easy when Sasuke was able to suppress it, Sasuke twisted to kick but was blocked then he spun the opposite way to get more force after landing a hit he punched him downward and landed with a heel drop right on Yoroi's stomach, Sasuke then announced

"Lion's barrage." The instructor went up to Yoroi and pronounced him dead, Sasuke then stumbled when he stood up, a medical ninja went to take him to the hospital but Kakashi suddenly appeared and took Sasuke away, Sakura then had a really worried look on her face

"Hey Sakura, look Kakashi - sensei will help take care of this problem and we can help support Sasuke with this okay so don't worry." Meiyo said softly,

"Thank you Meiyo, you really know what to say... at times." Sakura then smiled at Meiyo.

"I'm gonna go sleep to recharge a little, Sakura or Naruto could you wake me up for my match?" Meiyo asked, they both nodded and Meiyo went to sleep

* * *

_**After a few battles**_

* * *

Meiyo suddenly woke up after Sakura gave him a swift kick in the side, Meiyo woke up and asked in pain "Really... you had to kick me Sakura?",

Well you didn't wake up then I tried other stuff anyway go!" Sakura said. Meiyo sighed and jumped over the railing and landed on the battlefield, Meiyo then looked at his enemy _So I have to fight this guy, looks normal probably average in taijutsu and ninjutsu and lower than average in genjutsu, so in other words a easy fight,_

"So by the board up there it says your an Uchiha is that correct?" asked the enemy,

"Yep." Meiyo answered dully and added "No offense but I wasn't paying attention to the board, what's your name again?", the ninja sighed

"My name is Sami Yougga, it's a honor to fight you, Uchiha." Meiyo said dully

"Likewise but can we get on with it, kinda bored." Sami nodded and took a stance, Meiyo just stood there watching him _Looks like he has preset moves, this makes it too easy, oh well I guess that makes it easy on me_. Meiyo thought, Sami then ran right at Meiyo and was trying to punch Meiyo. Meiyo just moved slightly out of the way, this made Sami madder and move faster and faster and Meiyo then started to lose track of Sami's movements and then Sami hit Meiyo in the face and set him skidding backwards _This guy he's faster than my eye can track, great gotta use that _Meiyo thought as he closed his eyes then reopened them, his black eyes suddenly turn blood red and had the two black teardrops in them "Now you're finished." Meiyo announced watching as his enemy's movement slowed down, Meiyo pulled out two kunai and held one in each hand, as Sami went to punch Meiyo, Meiyo just vanished then suddenly Sami felt pain in his arm, Sami looked and saw a kunai in his arm. As Sami pulled out the kunai out of his arm he suddenly got the same pain in the back of his left leg, Sami dropped to one knee and just as his knee hit the ground Meiyo kicked Sami up into the air and threw all his shuriken at Sami. Sami was able to twist around the shuriken and then Meiyo smiled and jumped backwards. All of a sudden Sami felt all the shuriken hit him in his back,_ Perfect, the wires were invisible when I threw the shuriken_ Meiyo looked and saw Sami trying to struggle to get the shuriken out, Meiyo saw this and put the wire in his mouth and started to do hand signs **Fire style Fireball jutsu** Meiyo let out the roaring fire and it consumed the wire right towards Sami who was unable to stop it, the fire jutsu hit its mark and Sami was set on fire and started to scream in pain, the instructor did a handsign and water suddenly came out of the ground around Sami and put him out, Meiyo walked up to his enemy and looked at Sami _Just some minor burns, good was hoping I held back enough to not seriously hurt him_ thought Meiyo in a relieved tone and sighed and said, "That was impressive skill you had there Sami, against any other person here you would have hurt them pretty badly, sorry I had to be your enemy." Sami smiled and said

"Don't worry I don't feel bad, I'm get to say I landed a hit on an Uchiha and that's a feat in itself." Meiyo then helped Sami stand up and they shook hands and the medics took Sami away. The instructor said

"And with that the preliminaries are now finished,

_Wait I was the last fight? How long did I sleep?_ Meiyo thought,

"your next fight will be in one month, this time is provided to those who won to develop new skills, with that you will be lead out by your Sensei and then when out of the area you are free to do whatever." The instructor then walked over to the Hokage and started to talk.

"So other than me and Sasuke who else made it?" Meiyo asked his team

, "I did." Naruto exclaimed, Meiyo then looked at Sakura and she looked down, Meiyo smiled and said

"Well there is next year so don't feel bad and honestly I think that you will pass it then, just look at all of your potential." Sakura looked up and smiled at Meiyo. Kakashi then showed up with a poof and led them out of the area without a problem, but during the walk Sakura asked

"Is Sasuke going to be okay?" Kakashi just smiled under that mask and said calm like usual

"Sasuke is just resting, that fight took a lot out of him." This satisfied Sakura and then each one went their separate way home

* * *

_**Sasuke was in estimated to be in the hospital for five days, during that time Meiyo was scheduled to training with Kakashi. On second day Meiyo was on the road home during the night.**_

* * *

Meiyo sighed "Look I know you're there so just come out." A figure stepped out of the shadow, it was a girl who was just looking at Meiyo, He smiled and asked "Can I help you?" The girl just stood there staring _This is getting annoying_ thought Meiyo and then said dully "Look if you want something we can talk or you can keep on creeping in the shadow like a stalker." The girl then started to walk toward Meiyo but stopped and just stood there _What is this girl doing? _thought Meiyo, He then turned and started to walk away and then girl squeaked out

"Is it true?",

"Is what true?" Meiyo asked now interested, The girl just stood there as her stomach growled and looked embarrassed, Meiyo smiled and said

"You want to grab some dumplings and talk?" The girl nodded and started to follow Meyio. They went to the closest dumpling shop and started to talk and eat, "So you never told me what you want to know is true." Meiyo said and smiled, now he could see the girl fully now, she had red hair and blue eyes and a very soft face she wore a yellow sweater and a baby blue skirt with flower etched into it, the girl sighed and said with difficulty

"Is it true... that... you... are a..." she started to shake and Meiyo interrupted

"Look you don't have to be nervous, it's really hard to upset me and honestly you seem really nice so just ask whatever you want." The girl nodded and said with a little more confidence

"Is it true... that your an... Uchiha?" Meiyo looked at the girl and smiled

"Is that the question that worried you so much?" Meiyo chuckled and added "Yes I am a Uchiha." The girl the started to blush and fidget in her seat, Meiyo sighed and thought_ I see what Sasuke had to go though, except 100 times worse_ Meiyo then asked "My name is Meiyo Uchiha, what's yours?" The girl suddenly popped back into reality and looked and said at almost a whisper

"My name... it's Miya Roronna.", Meiyo said in a cheerful tone

"Nice, to meet you Miya." Miya only blushed, Meiyo then added "Look I have to go train tomorrow so I have to go, I hope you have a good night Miya." Meiyo then stood up, payed for the meal, and left the girl and the shop behind and walked to his house as he opened the door and laid down on his bed he thought _That is so going to bite me in the butt and it is gonna hurt_ Meiyo then sighed and went to sleep

* * *

_**After a few days of training with Kakashi, Kakashi started to train Meiyo on how to change his chakra nature**_

* * *

"Okay well lucky for us that your natural elements are fire and a slightly lighting, to be expected because you are a Uchiha but still, anyway you have to force your chakra to change from a one energy type to another meaning lighting, you have to do this by gathering the chakra in your hand then change it." Kakashi said calmly, Meiyo nodded and started to gather chakra in his hand and as he did he lost control and the chakra dissipated,

_This is hard, just to gather the amount of chakra needed is almost impossible but then change it to something different, I can do this just calm and relax_ Meiyo started to gather chakra again and was able to get the amount of chakra but lost control almost immediately and sighed,

"You got it for a second and that's saying a lot." Kakashi said as he read his book then added "If you keep trying you will be able to gather the chakra needed and be able to hold onto it, anyway you made a lot of progress already so why don't we take a break until Sasuke gets out okay?" Meiyo nodded and slowly walked back home

* * *

_**He got to the same street again and because he moved so slowly it was night**_

* * *

Meiyo walked and thought _I wonder if that girl is here again, if she is that would just be flat out creepy, I mean if she just waited by the fence or something I wouldn't mind so much but she tries to stay in the shadows and doing that in a ninja village is not that good of an idea, seriously she could be hurt if a ninja thought she was a spy or something. Wait, why do I even care? She is just another annoying girl but if she is then why am I worried about her... Oh screw it I'm just gonna stop thinking_ Meiyo then kicked a small rock along the road and sighed _It sure is nice out tonight makes you kinda sleepy with the heat it's so nice like..._ Meiyo thought was interrupted by a small scream before it was silenced, Meiyo went wide eyed _That sounded like Miya, _Meiyo then suddenly started after origin of the sound, as he got there he landed on the rooftop looking down he saw four men that surrounded a young girl that was wearing a deep red sweater and jeans, Meiyo then jumped down in front of the girl

"Who the heck do you think you are brat?" Meiyo then looked up at the speaker with his blood red eyes

"You dare call me a brat, you drunken idiot?" The man takes a step back

"You... Your the kid the Uchiha kid." The man then ran away as fast as he could, seeing this the other men slowly started to back off and booked it when they saw Meiyo's eyes, Meiyo then let out a sigh and let his sharingan power fade, he turned around when he heard the girl start to cry, "Hey are you okay Miya?" Miya just looked at her savior and cried more and more, She suddenly stopped when she felt the warm body of Meiyo as he hugged her and said in a very soft voice "Don't cry Miya, It really doesn't suit you, I'll walk you home okay." Miya just nodded at Meiyo and they walked side by side to her house and when they walk up to the door Meiyo and Miya smile at each other and then the door slams open and a large man in a white cotton shirt and black pants, the man started to yell

"YOU DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WHORE OF A DAUGHTER!" he then pointed to Miya, Meiyo then got ticked and said coldly back

"I am Meiyo Uchiha." The man looked startled Meiyo added "And don't you dare call this nice girl any other name ever again, acting like you know everything in the world but you don't even know what your daughter has gone though, she wasn't out by choice you stupid man, she was attacked by four men." The father looked at Miya and then at Meiyo and said

"So?" Then pissed off Meiyo and Meiyo said in a voice that even death would fear

"Do you not even care about your daughter?" Meiyo couldn't control himself and his eyes turned blood red, the father started to sweat Meyio continued "This girl is so nice and does not even deserve a pile of garbage of a father like you and this is coming from someone who never know his own father, respect her you idiot she should be something precious to you and to do this is just disgusting." Meiyo turned and started to walk away and said "Miya?" Miya said silently

"Yes?" Meiyo turned back to look the father who was in a full cold sweat and said with pure malicious

"If he does anything to hurt you tell me, and we will have a little talk." Miya just watched the Uchiha boy slowly walked away into the darkness, she suddenly felt her heart beating faster and she felt her face warm up at the thought of him, she suddenly turned and ran inside the house as her father started to say a large string of curses at Meiyo and closed the door. Meiyo walking back to his house started to think _What just happened? Why did I just lose control like that? I... I don't even know... And did I just talk about my father... this is odd, really really odd... I just hope she will be okay_ Meiyo sighed and opened his door and just dropped on his bed and slept in his clothes.

* * *

_**Meiyo just stayed inside for the rest of the time until Sasuke got out of the hospital, then they both went into intense training that most days left them without being able to move, after the first two weeks both were able to get the amount of chakra needed and now they are trying to change the chakra to lighting**_

* * *

_This is so painful_ Meiyo looks at Sasuke _But I have to be able to beat Sasuke to pulling off the jutsu, I have to_ Meiyo started to gather the amount of chakra needed and then started to change the chakra to lighting, his hand started to spark and he put more effort into it and the the lighting started to flow at a consistent rate, Meiyo then ran right at a boulder and hit it with the lighting and the impact left and crater, kakashi looked at the hole and said in his usual tone

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it, but you still need to get more lighting before the attack but the speed you can gather and change your chakra is impressive, okay, get back to work." Kakashi then went and read more of his book, the two Uchiha went back to the training and gathered more chakra, Meiyo kept being able to get lighting but was having trouble making it strong enough, Sasuke on the other hand was able to get the power right but was very slow with the gathering. Meiyo and Sasuke then look at each other and smile, _Those two are pushing themselves to show which one is better and it's helping a lot with the training but_ Kakashi looks at Sasuke _Will it push him too far?_ Kakashi sighed and started to read his book.

_**On the first day of the final week**_

Meiyo and Sasuke have overcome their weak points with chidori and have almost perfected it, Kakashi walks up the two and looks at the scarred boulders in front of them, _Sasuke has my form that's like a sword and making one solid impact _Kakashi looks at Meyio's boulder _But Meiyo's is like a spear, very accurate and very strong but very small impact but it almost went through the boulder and Sasuke's went half way..._ Kakashi looked at the two smiling Uchiha boys celebrating So similar but so different, impressive Kakashi then went to congratulate the two but all three stopped when they felt a major threat hiding behind them, Kakashi announced "Look we know you're there, come out." A boy came out with a large gourd on his back with red hair and large black circles around his eyes.

_This guy, he does not seem stable at all_ Meiyo thought as he stared at he boy. Sasuke then spoke up

"What do you want Gaara?" The boy just stood there and then talked in a frozen tone

"You and I are the same, Uchiha, we both just want to figure out who we are, and one of us will, next week one of us will die and we will know who truly exist." The boy then looked to Meiyo and said

"You help him but you can't stop him." This made Meiyo angry

_Who does this guy think he is? Oh well, what does he know? _Meiyo just sighed and the boy then walked away, "Well he was annoying." Meiyo said and Sasuke he was just silent. They continue to work on the jutsu and by the end of training Kakashi tells them to take the next day off and relax.

Meiyo starts he's way off to his house and then he decides to take a look around for Miya _I should just make sure she is alright and everything's going well_ Meiyo thought as he stood in the usual place they meet, he stood there for awhile and then saw her, it was very dark out but his eyes could she that she was hurt, badly, Meiyo ran up to the crying girl and asked in a scared voice "Miya are you okay? What happened?" Miya just kept crying and crying and Meiyo then hugged her and let her cry for the next twenty minutes, he wiped away her tears and asked very softly "Miya let's get you some place warm okay?" Miya just nodded and started to tear up again as they walked through town to the dumpling shop they first went to, they sat down and Meiyo order some dumplings and tea for both of them, and Meiyo just looked at Miya and waited for her to speak, he waited patiently for an hour before she said a word, a soft almost weak tone came from her

"I'm sorry to burden you so much." Miya said and looked down, Meiyo replied

"Look you're no burden to me, honestly because of you I've been rethinking a lot of things, they are still incomplete thoughts but they are there." Meiyo then smiled at Miya and Miya smiled a little back after they finished the dumplings and tea they then were walking slowly toward Miya's house but Miya then pulled Meiyo away from the route and into a completely different way _Great something really bad happened, I guess I'll let her tell me when she is ready_. Meiyo thought, Miya then said in her quiet voice

"Look I know you have to train tomorrow so please go home." Meiyo then smiled and said

"Actually I was given a day off so I'm good." Miya sighed and knew that she wasn't going to get rid of him, They kept walking throughout the town just looking the lights, then they heard a voice from behind that both of them never wanted to hear

"Oh so this is what you go do when you leave." Miya whispered to Meiyo

"Please stay calm.", Meiyo smiled

"It all matters on his responses." Meiyo then turned around to look at Miya's father and as he turned her father hit Meiyo in the face, Miya screamed silently as Meiyo hit the ground,

"Now you come with me you..." Miya's father was cut off when Meiyo was punched in the face and went skidding,

"You got one hit off on me, and that will be you last hit." Meiyo said coldly as he looked at the man with red eyes. Miya's father ran right at Meiyo and when to punch him, Meiyo then vanished and reappeared behind him, Meiyo then kicked her father upwards and kicked him to the ground, Miya just fell down and sat in horror of what just happened, Meiyo then went next to Miya and asked "Hey Miya how are you doing?", Miya only cried and sat there, Meiyo added "let's get your dad home shall we?" Miya nodded in agreement, Meiyo then picked up Miya's dad and carried him to their home, Miya opened the door and Meiyo walked inside and looked around, the walls were white with shining wooden floors, in the living room there was deep blue couch and a deep blue chair in front of the fireplace, between the chair and couch there was a wooden table that shined, Meiyo asked "Where is his bedroom?", Miya pointed to a room, Meiyo nods and walks into the room and looked around the room, it had the same floor and wall design but in the room there was a stained wood desk with papers in one corner and in the opposite side of the door there was a bed with white sheets, Meiyo walked to the bed and gently put the man down onto the bed, Meiyo then checked if he had any broken bones or internal injuries _good he is safe, only sleeping, he's lucky I held back so much, if Miya wasn't in the equation you would be dead a thousand times over, oh well, I should check on her now_ Meiyo thought as he walked out of the room and slowly closed the door. Meiyo then walked over to Miya who was sitting on the couch, he could tell she was crying but tried to wipe away tears before he came, Meiyo said with soft but confident tone "You missed one Miya." and he wiped away the tear, Miya just hugged him and she started to cry again

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you." she said in a soft tone, Meiyo replied

"Hey don't worry, I have gotten a lot worse hits from people so don't worry." She just looked at him then remembered and said

"Thats right, your a ninja right?" Meiyo nodded,

"So, are you and the other Uchiha in the chunin exams?" Meiyo nodded again, Miya than added

"So guess I'm going to be able watch you in a real fight then.", Meiyo said

"Yea, I have to prepare for the fight, it's next week." Meiyo then sighed and added "I probably should get home." Meiyo stood up and walked out of the house, Meiyo then sighed _Wow... today has been a very different day... Learn a new jutsu and this... I really need some sleep..._ Meiyo then walked home and went to sleep right away.

Meiyo then woke up a few hours later when he hear a knock on his door, he stood up and walked to the door and saw Miya standing at the doorway, _Oh great... It is way too early in the morning_ Meiyo then said "Hey Miya, would you like to come in?" Miya nodded as she walked into his apartment, she looked around it was just a one room with everything in a small space the floors were clean but not shiny like her house, the bed was small and looked old but was very neatly made, the kitchen was very neat too but was just a oven and a refrigerator so that's not saying much and the walls were a very dark green and there was one window next to the bed she saw another room then and saw that it was the bathroom, "Sorry that there is no place to sit." Meiyo said after noticing her looking around,

"It's fine, I just came to tell you that my father woke up and want to invite you over for lunch today.", Meiyo then scratched his head and asked

"Isn't he you know mad at me?", Miya nodded but said

"I guess, he wants to talk or maybe he actually respects you for beating him." Meiyo shrugged and said calmly

"Yea, I'll be there." Miya then asked

"Well you want to do go out and do something until then?" Meiyo looked around

"I'll meet you somewhere, I gotta do some stuff before going out." Miya looked confused, Meiyo sighed and said

"I gotta shower and eat breakfast." Miyo blushed and nodded then left,_ Well that was embarrassing... Oh well,_ and Meiyo went to get ready

* * *

_**After a few hours Meiyo left left his house and walked to Miya's house**_

* * *

_Well here goes nothing_ Meiyo thought as he knocked on the door, the door opened and he saw Miya in the in the doorway,

"Welcome Meiyo, lunch is almost ready." Miya said with a smile this caused Meiyo to smile, he then walked into the house and followed Miya to the living room where Miya's father sat in the chair, the two guys looked at each other and the room started to get tense, Miya broke the silence by saying "I'll go finish lunch." Meiyo could hear the nervousness in her voice, Meiyo sat down across from Miya's father, he spoke attempting to make his voice intimidating

"So I don't think we have been properly introduced, I am Ed Roronna but you will call me Mr. Roronna." Meiyo just laughed at the thought, Meiyo then said

"To me you're just Miya's father and that's what I will call you, the mister implies I respect you, and just so you know I don't respect you." Ed tensed wanting to hit Meiyo but calmed down when he remembered the last night, he then sighed and said in a calm voice

"Look I know I try to scare you but I know that I have failed and the only reason I do that is because I worry about my little girl." Meiyo said dully

And that is why you called her those names and accused her of things she never did, yea thats really caring about her." Ed tensed again and said in a calm but annoyed voice

"I do tend to." Ed thought carefully about the next part of the sentence and continued "Control but I really do care about her." Meiyo sighed and thought

_Okay what's going on here, is he trying to apologize or something?_, then he looked over to Miya who entered with some food and sat next to Meiyo and smiled at him, Ed then spoke

"Okay let's eat." The group ate and finished although Meiyo noted that Miya ate really slowly and not much at all,

_Something is up here and I have a bad feeling about it... _Meiyo looked at Ed and then the large man spoke up

"So Meiyo, what exactly are you doing with my daughter?" Meiyo startled by the question said in a slightly abnormal tone

"We are just friends, we just talk." Ed looked at Meiyo and replied confidently

"Yea and a friend wouldn't beat up that friend's dad like that even if I punched you and then that speech the first day." Meiyo looked away with his face turning red. Ed started to laugh loudly and then Miya turned red faced to, this caused Ed to laugh even more and Miya turned even redder, Ed then stopped laughing then regained his composure and said in a very serious tone that got Meiyo's and Miya's attention "Now I know that Miya will be a good girl and that she likes you a lot Meiyo." Miya face got extremely red but she just sat next to Meiyo quietly, Ed spoke again "That just leaves on how you feel about her." Both of the Roronnas looked at Meiyo and his face turned red and he started to think about Miya and how he felt for her and he slowly said in a very unnaturally quiet voice

"Yea, I like Miya." Meiyo suddenly jumped when Miya fainted right next to him, this caused Ed to laugh, _Maybe this isn't that bad_, _Ed he is odd but I do feel that he does care and Miya_ Meiyo looks at the girl who is fainted against his arm _she is really nice and honestly I like her personality _he sighed and closed his eyes _Maybe my life is actually coming together now._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Coin

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 9 - The Coin called Life and death

* * *

_**After having a good day with Miya and her father, Meiyo went home to rest and then train for the rest of the week with Sasuke and Kakashi, the day of the finals Meiyo was told to rest so Sasuke could work on perfecting the chidori**_

* * *

_Man I really don't feel like fighting today, oh well, at least I can rest today before that fight later_ Meiyo then got out of bed and made it _Miya and her father are also going to be there so I have to give it my all_ he thought then went to make breakfast and made some eggs, he then went to get ready for the day. _Equipment bag where are you?_ Meiyo thought as he looked around for it, "Ah there you are." Meiyo said with joy as he picked it up and looked through it_ Let's see 12 kunai, 30 shuriken, and 4 flash bombs and 4 smoke bombs. Perfect._ Meiyo then tied the bag around his leg and left his his house and calmly walked down the street and watched the average life of people and how even people are talking about each fight talking about the underdog Naruto vs. Neji the best of the best genin and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand, but no where he walked did anyone talk about him and his fight, he of course knew why _Why would they care about me fighting some random sound ninja, it's after Sasuke's match, after that a lot of people will leave_ Meiyo thought and turned right _Oh well as long as Miya is there I really don't care_ Meiyo then smiled when he saw her standing by her house, he walked up and hugged her "How are you doing?" Meiyo asked the now red faced girl,

"I'm doing fine, thank you, what about you?" Meiyo just smiled

"I'm great, I get to go kick some butt." Miya just laughed and said

"You should get going before you're late." Meiyo smiled and replied

"Then you should come with so YOU'RE not late." Miya sighed and said in an annoyed tone

"I will once Sir Sleep A Lot wakes up."

"Okay well I hope it goes well." Meiyo said as he walked away _Now I hope I can actually win against the first match, that sound ninja guy is extremely dangerous_ Meiyo sighed _Oh well guess I should hurry up_

* * *

_**Meiyo arrives at the arena and saw all the people in the stands, the arena was a large circle with a flat dirt plane with trees on the outskirts then there is a very large wall that holds the stands for all audience, the seats were filled to the brim with people from all around the country. People rich and poor come to see these ninja fight to see their skills.**_

* * *

Meiyo hears the Hokage start to talk but pays no attention to his rambling, Meiyo looks around at the crowd to search for Miya_ I don't see her... where could she be? Maybe her dad made her late or something... Oh well, not like I can do anything about it but still sucks a little_ Meiyo then refocused when he saw the instructor appear before Naruto burst through the doors of the arena and skidded face first on the ground _What... just happened?_ Meiyo thought as Naruto ranted about something he didn't care about enough to listen.

_Dosu... you know where is he? In matter a fact where is Sasuke? Is he still training with the jutsu or resting?_ Meiyo sighed, the instructor then said

"Dosu and Sasuke are not here, that means they are disqualified." The crowd started to boo and then a ninja came and whispered something to the instructor, after a small conversation the ninja left and the announcer then said "Because there are multiple people missing the their matches will be delayed until they arrive." Meiyo shrugged and went up the stairs to the waiting area but did not take a place by the railing to watch the fights but to look for where Miya was

_I can't see her anywhere and a little surprising to because of her sweaters are always so different from normal people but today everyone is wearing really colorful clothes... Great... Why can't I just find her?_ Meiyo kept looking around for the entire match of Naruto's not paying attention to a single thing until he felt the evil chakra again, Meiyo looked down at Naruto and saw chakra, it was red and curving around Naruto _Naruto! That is really not good, I hope Neji will survive and that Naruto can control whatever power that is_ Meiyo thought as he saw Miya in the stands and watching the fight. _There she is in the stands, looks like she is amazed at what Naruto is doing, can't blame them though no one expected this from Naruto but hey even a underdog still has a bite. _Meiyo sighed _Sasuke still hasn't arrived and from the looks of it, this is bad, if he doesn't get here soon then even with the extra time allowed he still will be disqualified_ Meiyo then shook this head _No Kakashi will get him here in time, just in time, but in time none the less. I should worry about my own battle._ Meiyo then walked back and sat down and started to think through plans on how to face his enemy and after awhile he got sleepy and slept.

Meiyo suddenly woke when he heard a large explosion from the Hokage seating area Meiyo looked wide eyed and instantly thought _Miya!_ He looked at where she was sitting and saw that she was asleep to and also everyone around her was asleep, Meiyo started to make a mad dash to get to her but was stopped when he heard Kakashi and Gai fighting _She will be safer if I stay away from her for now_ he then turned and meet up with Kakashi and Gai.

"Meiyo it's good to see you." Kakashi said in a dull voice, Meiyo saw his sharingan eye and knew that things were really bad, Meiyo suddenly felt a presence behind him and quickly went and pulled out a kunai to defend himself and saw a ninja from the Hidden Sound Village getting ready to kill him, Meiyo dodged the attack and stabbed the ninja in the chest killing him instantly. Meiyo then asked out loud

"What's going on here?" Kakashi replied in the same dull tone

"Looks like the Hidden Sound Village and Hidden Sand Village have combined forces and have attacked the Hidden Leaf Village." Two sound ninja went to attack Gai and he punched them both into the wall, this caused to start to crack

_Amazing he started to break the wall just from a one punch_ Meiyo though, Meiyo then pulled out a second kunai and held one in each hand and asked

"Kakashi - sensei orders?" Kakashi said in the usual tone

"You will stay here and help take down the enemy in this area and if any civilians are in danger protect them."

"Yes Sensei." Meiyo said dully and ran off to fight. As he ran to sound ninja surrounded him One on each side, _four in total, easy_ the sound ninja behind him ran and tried to stab him, as the blade it Meiyo he disappeared,

"Where did he go?" a sound ninja asked, Meiyo appeared behind him and stabbed him and disappeared again,

"What the!" the rest of the ninja started to panic and went back to back, then they looked up to see Meiyo but they went to attack but it was too late and Meiyo released a fireball upon the sound ninja burning them all, Meiyo then started on his way again taking down sound and sand ninja on the way, then he heard a woman's scream and turned around to see the situation, when he saw what happened he couldn't believe what he saw,

Miya was held hostage by a sound ninja with a kunai up to her neck, Meiyo just stood there staring with his sharingan he was getting extremely tense _If they hurt a single hair on her I will kill them all _he thought, the sound ninja said in a venomous voice

"Oh? Is this girl important to you ninja brat?" Meiyo just stared with his eyes and looking for a opening to save Miya, the sound ninja just laughed and put the kunai closer to her neck and she started to bleed and cry, Meiyo tensed up wanting to make a move but couldn't. The sound ninja started to laugh even harder at the couple then stopped

"I'm bored of this game." and with that Meiyo saw his arm move and ran to try to stop him but couldn't get halfway before he finished the cut on Miya's neck and letting her fall to the ground. Meiyo looked in horror and started to tremble, this caused the sound ninja to laugh "This is why ninja shouldn't have friends, they only get hurt and get killed." the ninja started to laugh again,

"SHUT UP!" Meiyo yelled with tears running down his face "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Meiyo then gathered a massive amount of chakra in his hand and changed it to lighting, the horrid screeching of the jutsu stopped all the fighting in the arena and everyone looked at Meiyo with a giant amount of lighting in his hand **CHIDORI!** Meiyo ran right at the ninja with ground around him getting destroying everything around him, the ninja threw shuriken at Meiyo, Meiyo rose his hand while running and the shuriken, they disintegrated when they touched the lighting and Meiyo hit the ninja ripping him in half, Meiyo stopped after hitting him but the wall behind them still broke apart, Meiyo then ran around with chidori and killing every single sound and sand ninja without a single thought, All of the leaf ninja watched in horror as Meiyo slaughtered the ninja, Gai looked at Kakashi and asked

"That kid, you taught him chidori?" Kakashi nodded but added

"That's not a chidori style that I have ever seen, there is so much chakra in it, I know that his chidori is different because when he makes impact the chakra keeps moving, that's why the wall was destroyed even when he doesn't hit it but this... this is different even from that, honestly even if I tried Lighting blade I think it would go right through it." Gai went wide eye at this at just stared at the boy who was still ripping apart sand ninja and sound ninja that were trying to gang up on him. They just watched as Meiyo shredded apart the last enemy ninja, Meiyo let the jutsu go and just fell to his knees and hands and he started to cry, Kakashi appeared next to Meiyo and put a hand on his shoulder, Meiyo got up and looked at his Sensei and asked with tears in his eyes and a choked up voice

"Why?... Why did they kill her?" Kakashi looked up and said in calm voice

"Because this is a true battle and in a true battle there are no innocent civilians, and if you show to care about anyone, they will take advantage of it. Come on let's go regroup with everyone else and make plans." Meiyo said confused

"Shouldn't I be with a different group? You are all chunin and jonin, I'm gennin." Kakashi just smiled under his mask

"You just took out over thirty enemy ninja, I think if you were anywhere else your abilities would be wasted, just stick close to me though just in case." Meiyo nodded and they regrouped with the rest of the leaf ninja at the arena, most of them just stared at Meiyo in amazement, he started to feel out of place but a chunin said

"That was a good job." The other ninja nodded in agreement and Meiyo felt a bit more in place. Kakashi and the other ninja started to talk about where the enemy was the strongest and where they had a weakness in the waves, and where were the best places to defend, Meiyo listened and paid attention but soon got lost with all the areas codenames and different plans of action but got most of the important details. They all nodded and moved, Meiyo followed Kakashi and two other chunin, Hin and Ray going to area b to makes sure that there are no enemy ninja, this area was important because it was a choke point and if used it can win or lose the battle over all.

_This area is too important to lose, I must defend this area with my life and not let anyone else to get hurt, I'm sorry Miya_ his thoughts go back to the moments before her death and he lets out a few tears but refocuses himself_ I promise you that I will get stronger and be able to save everyone._ The group stopped as Kakashi did, Kakashi then gave a signal to hide and the group dispersed as a massive patrol of sand ninja came walking by, they were talking about the attack

"We have all major buildings but we have not seen a single civilian." another enemy ninja said

"Well I think that means we must have missed a major building that they are hiding in." the original ninja replied

"Yea, well guess we should keep looking." The patrol then moved out and the team regrouped inside the building to not to be seen. Kakashi then spoke up in a whisper

"Okay, let's see if we can capture one of the enemy and get some information from them and see their plan." Hin then questioned

"How can we do that? The enemy have a large patrol and it will be hard to get one of them away." Kakashi then said dully

"Well looks like we need to set up a distraction." Kakashi looked at Meiyo and added

"Hey Meiyo do you think you can set up a smoke bomb trap to confuse the enemy?" Meiyo looked through his equipment pack

"I have four smoke bombs, to get a group like that completely covered I need one more." Ray dug through his pack and handed Meiyo a smoke bomb, Meiyo said quickly "Thank you." Ray nodded and both looked back to Kakashi for rest of the plan. Kakashi then continued

"Okay Ray and Hin you will attack the group and distract them and confuse them even more, then I will grab one and when I throw a kunai upward then you should retreat. Everyone get it?" Everyone nodded their head. Then they moved from the house trying not to make noise and moved on the rooftops to catch up with the patrol. Meiyo saw the group and held his ground next to Kakashi. Kakashi then nodded and Meiyo pulled out the smoke bombs

_Okay two in the back, two in the front, one in the center. Using the buildings they should crowd around the center. All I need to do is throw them correctly._ Meiyo aimed the smoke bombs and threw two at a time, they all hit the mark perfectly. Meiyo then let out a sigh and watched as the chunin and Kakashi do the rest of the work, Kakashi threw the kunai upward and Meiyo got ready to move, then Kakashi appeared next to Meiyo holding a sleeping ninja. Meiyo then watched the smoke for Hin and Ray, then Ray and Hin appeared next to Kakashi, Ray and a stab wound in his stomach and was bleeding though his vest, they then retreated back to the house. Kakashi tied up the ninja while Meiyo and Hin treated Ray's wound, after bandaging Ray tried to stand up but Meiyo said in a forceful voice "No moving, you need to rest and let the wound heal." Hin started to laugh and say

"Ray, this gennin knows more about medicine than you." Ray just made a sarcastic face and said

"Shut up." Kakashi then told both of them to quiet down and wait until for the ninja to wake up.

* * *

_**After half an hour**_

* * *

Meiyo was starting to nod off but then woke up when he heard Kakashi start to talk and a unknown voice replied. Meiyo looked over at Kakashi and saw him talking to the sand ninja, Kakashi then noticed Meiyo was watching and walked over and whispered to him "Play along." Meiyo nodded and walked up with Kakashi to the ninja. The ninja started to insult Meiyo

"Oh look, does the baby want to play ninja?" Meiyo just gave the ninja the same cold look, Kakashi then said

"This is Meiyo he is actually is the apprentice to Ibiki Morino and you are his first real test." Meiyo looked at the ninja and said in a dead tone

"I'm sorry but you are my first test so I am not great at these techniques, this will be a bit more painful and with all my tests I have yet to have a victim survive. Sorry." Meiyo then looked at the ninja and closed his eyes and opened them showing his blood red eyes with two black teardrops, the ninja saw this and started to panic when he saw this. Kakashi then touched Meiyo's shoulder and his eyes turned black, Kakashi then spoke up

"So I'll help you here either you talk with me or I leave you and Meiyo alone." The ninja looked at Meiyo with fear and pleaded

"I'll talk okay just get him away from me." Kakashi then waved and Meiyo started to walked away, Meiyo turned and added

"Shame, I was hoping for some fun." Meiyo then walked over to the two chunin and sat down and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi shook Meiyo awake and he looked at his masked sensi, "Yes Sensei?" Kakashi then said calmly

"It's time to move out," Meiyo nodded and stood up and saw the ninja gone. Kakashi noticed and answered

"Don't worry, Ray and Hin took him so we can get more information out of him." Meiyo nodded they then left the building and travel along the roof, Meiyo asked

"So what are we going to do?" Kakashi replied

"Just going to scan over area b and then wait for orders." Meiyo asked

"And what if we don't get orders?" Kakashi then said with a colder voice

"Well if we don't get normal orders then guess we would regroup with the first group we see." Meiyo nodded and then just looked around for enemy groups. Kakashi then stopped and Meiyo stopped next to Kakashi scanning for whatever he saw,

_I see there are tripwire traps_ Meiyo looks along the wire and saw that it was connected to explosive tags _Well that's not good at all_ Meiyo whispered "What's our move?" Kakashi whispered back

"Dodge the tags and keep following me." Meiyo nodded and followed Kakashi's movements

* * *

_**After 20 minutes**_

* * *

Kakashi stops in front of a building and motions Meiyo to enter with him. Kakashi walks in and Meiyo follows Kakashi and looks inside the room and sees the building is full of jonin and ANBU members, Meiyo felt really out of place being the youngest there not only in age but also in rank and everyone knew this and gave him odd looks as he followed Kakashi though the building, Meiyo finally asked after two minutes of this "Hey Kakashi - Sensei what is this place?" Kakashi said in his normal tone

"This is the kinda like temporary war room for the leaf, it is where all the high ranking jounin and ANBU members get orders and prepare to defend the village. Meiyo nodded and asked

"Okay, so that makes sense why you're here but shouldn't I be with other gennin and defending the village with them?" Kakashi sighed

"Normally yes but right now most genin are on other missions so there are not that many left in the village for you to join their squads and with your abilities it would be more of a waste than anything, I think as long as you're with me I think you can take some of these missions." Meiyo nodded and thought

_Wow does Kakashi really think that I, a gennin, can take missions with this difficulty with him? Well guess I shouldn't disappoint_ Meiyo sighed, Kakashi then asked

"Is this too much for you?" Meiyo shook his head

"No. I'm just getting myself mentally prepared." Kakashi smiled and then they got up to a closed door with two ANBU guards with black coats, they moved aside for Kakashi but stopped Meiyo, one of the dark masked men spoke

"Kid I think you're in the wrong place, shouldn't you be guarding something?" Meiyo sighed and stood there then Kakashi walked back out and whispered something to the ANBU, the ANBU the moved aside and let Meiyo pass, Meiyo then said to the ANBU

"Thank you." then walked into the room. Meiyo then saw a group of ANBU members with white coats all looking at a map, they looked up when they saw Kakashi and Meiyo, one spoke up

"Hello Kakashi, your presence is welcome but what is up with the kid?" Meiyo started to get annoyed

_Everyone is calling me kid, this is so annoying, oh well_ Kakashi then said

"Actually this kid is named Meiyo Uchiha, he is my student and has very impressive skills, he was able to take down over thirty ninja and did not get injured." The ANBU looked around and whispered then the same voice came up

"Okay, we agree as long as he is with you he can take missions here." Kakashi smiled

"Good, Meiyo you can go sit down and get your equipment ready, I'll get us a mission." Meiyo nodded and asked

"Any equipment need in specific?" Kakashi said

"No." Then Meiyo went off to check his equipment and Kakashi went to the ANBU group near the map,

_Wow this is really intense, I can't believe that I am taking these missions, I need to be prepared, how many kunai do I have... 12, shuriken 20, and four flash bombs, I still have my ninja wire, okay so what can I do with this? The ninja wire I can use to pin down enemies with Kunai or wrapped around with shuriken, there is also flash bombs... thats useful for quick attack and retreats, so not much to work with... then how about my jutsu, I have fireball, water clones, chidori, dragon fire, not many jutsu. Okay so fire style with the wire can work so I can fuse those together, if I use clones I can use the flash bombs to blind the enemy then be able to attack. Also I have sharingan to see and copy jutsu so that can work well but even from the land of waves I haven't been able to copy any jutsu outside clones. Okay well guess my opinions are limited but I will make do._ Meiyo then looked up when he saw Kakashi walk closer and was holding a two aikuchi in his hands. Meiyo asked "What's up with the two swords?" Kakashi said in a cheery voice

"Well I was thinking how you use your kunai and thought you could use these a bit better than Kunai." Kakashi held out the swords and Meiyo took them and tied the sheaths on his lower back and said

"Thank you Kakashi - sensei." Kakashi then said

"Okay, you have all your supplies?" Meiyo said dully "Mostly, still need some smoke bombs and I noticed I don't have explosive tags but both are not that big of a deal." Kakashi sighed

"Actually thats is." Meiyo looked confused then asked

"Is it for the mission?" Kakashi nodded and motioned for Meiyo to follow, while walking Kakashi talked in a cold voice

"Our mission is to wipe out an enemy base." Meiyo jumped at the thought, Kakashi noticed and asked "You want to back out?" Meiyo shook his head and said

"No, I'm good, I'm just surprised at the mission but it's possible." Kakashi smiled and opened another door, Meiyo walked in and saw walls full of ninja tools and ANBU grabbing and examining some tools, Kakashi then said

"Take what you need but just don't over pack." Then he took out his book, Meiyo nodded and walked over to small purple bombs

_All I need is four smoke bombs_ Meiyo picked up four of the balls and carefully placed them in his bag then walked over to the tags _Five of these are should be good_ Meiyo took five tags and placed them in his bag and walked back to Kakashi who then closed the book and said dully

"Let's go." Meiyo nodded and walked out of the room

_That room it is tense, wow, this is going to be hard but as long as I stay calm I should be fine_ the two then walked out of the building and Kakashi said

"Follow me." Meiyo nodded and jumped after Kakashi.

* * *

_**They traveled out of the leaf and into the forest, after a two hour travel, they stopped to get ready**_

* * *

Kakashi looked at the young Uchiha and asked "You okay?", Meiyo nodded and thought

_Really okay? I'm going on to a enemy base to kill every single one of them, and also the fact that this is a A ranked mission and my very first one and during this time... I'm many things but okay is not one_ Kakashi then started to jump again from tree and Meiyo followed. They move and slow really down and started to study the area and look out for guards around the base. They saw a group and Kakashi signaled to Meiyo to take out the right one, Meiyo nodded and pulled out one of his aikuchi and prepared to strike but stopped when he noticed another two coming before the first group, Kakashi noticed this reaction and looked to and saw this and signaled to just pass by the group, Meiyo nodded, sheathed his sword and both moved on they got to an area and saw tents, Kakashi signaled to Meiyo to fall back, they fell back and grouped up. Kakashi looked around and started to whisper

"We will attack on two sides, I will get the main attention and distract them and then you will sneak behind and take them out one by one." Meiyo nodded and whispered

"I think there is about thirty people in the tents and about ten guarding also including the patrols I think there will be around fifty total." Kakashi nodded and whispered

"Yea I got about the same.", Meiyo then said

"Kakashi - sensei, if I plant tags around by my area then I can get their attention and take out a bigger group." Kakashi thought about it

"Yea, but then that will get attention of more ninja in the surrounding area." Meiyo sighed and nodded in agreement, Kakashi then added

"Okay let's go, remember be silent." Then he disappeared. Meiyo then jumped up into the trees and jumped around to the back of the base, he then heard people yelling at the front of the then clatter of metal on metal Kakashi has started to fight Meiyo got into a position to look around the base and saw three areas of ninja

_Closest to me will be the long range ninja, then mid range, then close range. So I need to get an advantage on the long range mostly, there are six long range, easy._ Meiyo ran down the tree and landed quietly. He then pulled out his swords and ran to the group. He snuck behind one on his blind spot and cut his throat, then he dragged the body into a nearby bush. He then ran out behind the enemy and stabbed two though the heart and the same time, another ninja noticed this and was about to yell but Meiyo let go of his swords and threw a kunai and hit him in the back of his head. The ninja dropped to the ground dead before he hit the ground, Meiyo then pulled out the blood soaked blades and cut down the last two in a matter of seconds.

_Long range attacks down, mid range... there is about fourteen mid range, no way I can take them out without being noticed_ Meiyo thought as he analyzed then looked at Kakashi and saw him panting surrounded by six dead ninja and another twelve around him, Kakashi's sharingan was showing in brilliant red. _These guy are putting too much stress on him, I have to figure out what to do/_

Meiyo thought then made fourteen water clones each one ran the unknown ninja and stabbing them, out of the attack half were killed but the other half then turned to Meiyo, Meiyo looked at them with his red eyes and watched as one of the ninja did a handsign and earth spikes came up around Meiyo. He jumped around the spikes and copied the handsign and brought up spikes and impaled four more ninja three left some of the other ninja noticed this and turned around to see what was happening, Kakashi took advantage of this and killed the ones that turned around, this started to make the sound ninja nervous. Meiyo then created more clones and rushed the three sound ninja, they couldn't react and cut down them all without a problem. The last eight ninja looked around and saw they that they had no chance, they all went to their knees and started to say

"Please show mercy."

"I don't want to die."

"Please I have a family." Meiyo look at the group with a cold glare with his red eyes and asked Kakashi

"Orders?" Kakashi looked at the group and told Meiyo in a dead tone

"This is a A rank, you have to follow orders to the dot." Meiyo nodded and pulled out his swords and ran though the group cutting them down. _Meiyo never has acted this brutally before, that girl's death must have be a larger impact on him then I originally thought_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his blood covered student _He is strong but he will need guidance and a lot of it_ Kakashi then broke the silence and said "Okay let's go back and get cleaned up and resupplied." Meiyo then looked at Kakashi and sheathed his swords and nodded. The two then made their way to back to the war room to report the mission. On the way he noticed groups of sound and sand ninja that, Kakashi and Meiyo had to hide from. One time they ducked into a house and saw a little girl in fear, Meiyo looked at Kakashi and then he said "Looks like one of us needs to bring her to the safe zone and other one reports the mission." Meiyo gave Kakashi a blank stare and Kakashi added "Have fun." and ran out of the building. Meiyo muttered under his breath

"I am so going to hurt him when I get back." He then sighed and started to walk towards the girl but she slowly backed away from the unknown ninja. Meiyo sighed and sat down and said dully "Look I have to take you to a safe place, but I won't force you but the longer we stay here the more dangerous it will be so please hurry." Meiyo then smiled at the little girl who looked at him. She then slowly started to walk to the boy and said very softly voice with fear

"Y... your ...no..t goi...ng to... hurt... me?" Meiyo looked at the girl with a confused look

"Why would I hurt you, I swore to protect you." Then he pointed to his leaf headband. The girl then ran upto him hugged him, he smiled "Let's get you to a safe place." He then picked up the little girl and slowly opened the door outside and looked around _Looks safe okay I have to be very careful_ Meiyo then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop going toward the Hokage stone heads_ I need to make sure that no one is following me_ Meiyo kept moving but was constantly looking out for any enemy presence. He saw movement and hide in an alleyway, he then held his finger to his lips to tell the girl to be quiet, then a group of sand ninja ran by the girl went to scream but Meiyo quickly covered her mouth. Meiyo then noticed that the girl was crying, "What's wrong?" Meiyo asked in a rushed tone, the little girl said

"T..T...T...he perso...n in that group t...hey were the ones that... took away... mmmmmmmommy and daddy." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, Meiyo then wiped the tears from the girl's face and said in a quiet voice

"Look I know how you feel, I lost someone very important to me today to." Meiyo paused and remembered Miya's death then he continued "But I know that person would have wanted me to stay strong and keep anyone else from getting hurt, I'm sure your mother and father would want the same to." The little girl looked at him and then down, Meiyo then added "Let's get you to safety okay?" The girl nodded. Meiyo then picked up the girl and they kept on traveling.

Meiyo and the girl traveled to the stone heads and at the hidden entrance

Meiyo then put down the girl and knocked on the solid rock. The girl looked at him like he was nuts but the a leaf ninja appeared behind him and spoke "You know there is nothing here, you should get back to the village." Meiyo then pointed to the girl, the ninja muttered something under his breath "Fine, I'll take over from here." Meiyo shook his head

"My orders were to make sure she is safe and that means all seeing her in a safe location." The ninja then said in a raised tone of voice

"Yes, you have completed your mission so you can leave." Meiyo just shook his head again, the leaf ninja sighed and waved his hand to follow them, Meiyo started to walk and the girl followed very closely to him. The ninja the walked through a wall, the girl gasped and Meiyo smiled and said

"It's okay it's only a fake so that bad people won't find you." She nodded and held onto Meiyo's pants leg as they walked through the wall, Meiyo then saw the ninja waiting in a long hallway he again motioned for them to follow and they did. They got to a doorway and the ninja pointed and said

"Okay the girl is now in a safe location." Meiyo looked around the room and saw a lot of women and children, Meiyo then nodded and kneeled down and talked to the girl

"Okay these ninja are going to take care of you okay?" She looked nervously at the ninja in the doorway then back at Meiyo and whispered

"I do...n't want t...o." Meiyo placed a hand on her head and said

"You have to be strong and I will return okay." Meiyo looked up the the ninja watching and the ninja nodded, Meiyo then added "As soon as I can I will come and get you." The girl looked at Meiyo and slowly walked to the room, turned to Meiyo and looked, then walked in. The ninja standing guard ask

"Is she your sister?" Meiyo shook his head

"No, My Sensei and I found her on the way back from a mission." The ninja then sighed and said flatly "Then I suppose you should leave." Meiyo nodded and left the area, slowly making his way to the war room _I HAVE to come back for her._

_**Meiyo got to the war room and opened the door**_

Meiyo walked through the modified house and as he did all the ANBU and jonin looked at him Instant looks of suspicion, _I know that these are suspicious times but it's not like I'm new here... but I am still a genin so I guess it's fair..._ Meiyo sighed and turned when he heard his name,

"Hey Meiyo, how did the extra mission go?" Meiyo smiled and said

"I brought the girl to the safe area." Kakashi smiled under his mask and said

"Good, the ANBU has no missions for us right now so rest up for now." Meiyo nodded and asked

"Hey Kakashi, why is everyone giving such odd looks?" Kakashi looked around and said

"Well... I guess it's the fact that you were able to do a A ranked mission as a genin and came back with a complete success. Not exactly an easy feat even for some of them." Meiyo sighed and said dully

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep then." Kakashi just pulled out his book."

_**Awhile later**_

Meiyo's eye slowly opened and he saw a pink hair girl right in front of him inches away from his face. Meiyo started to feel very uncomfortable and blushed, the girl saw this and jumped back and yelled "YOU COULDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE AWAKE!" Meiyo sat up and said dully to Sakura

"Yea... Well couldn't say anything if I just woke up." Meiyo looked around and saw white everywhere

"Why am I at a hospital?" Sakura sighed and said in a sarcastic tone

"Well lets see why are you in the hospital... MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE INJURED!" Meiyo looked at Sakura and said

"I was never injured." Meiyo's eyes changed to a brilliant red and Sakura freaked out and said in a nervous tone

"What are you talking about you were stabbed." Meiyo then sighed

"Look I can see the chakra around the room you should just cancel the genjutsu, Sakura said with a entirely new voice

"Wow, you could see though that really fast, I wonder if it has to do with those eyes, well guess I'll just rip them from your skull and see." Then she ran at him to punch him, Meiyo sighed and slightly moved to the side and tripped the fake then, Meiyo just watched as the fake hit her face against the wall. The illusion broke and he saw where he was, in the same war room with Kakashi was reading his book, Kakashi then closed the book and looked at Meiyo and said

"That was good work." Meiyo looked at Kakashi and said in a annoyed tone

"Why are you putting me into a genjutsu during a battle?" Kakashi then sighed and said calmly

"Because I need to test your genjutsu for our next assignment." Meiyo stood up and dusted off his clothes and said

"What is it?" Kakashi said as walking to weapon room and Meiyo replaced his gear as he did Kakashi kept talking

"Our assignment is to look over an area where it is said the enemy is said to be patrolling but this is a different mission than just elimination, our mission is to look for a specific target who is able to put multiple members of chunin and lower into a very difficult genjutsu to break and eliminate the ninja." Meiyo nodded and asked

"Anything to be able to tell him apart from normal ninja?" Kakashi looked at Meiyo and said

"Well for one it is a she." Meiyo sighed and asked "Okay anything else?" Kakashi continued "She has a sound headband on her waist, she has blue eyes, and is wearing a mask that is a lighter purple than a standard color, and she also has a katana." Meiyo nodded and said

"Okay, well let's get going but first I have to ask you about a jutsu that I copied." Kakashi looked and told Meiyo to show him the hand sign, Meiyo replicated the handsigns and Kakashi told him that it was Earth style Earth spike jutsu, Kakashi then looked at Meiyo and said one thing in a dull tone

"There is one thing." Meiyo looked at Kakashi wondering what it was "The kill must be done with chidori." Kakashi said dully, Meiyo looked at him and asked

"Why?" Kakashi sighed and replied

"The ANBU want to scare the enemy and they want the kill to be an example." Meiyo nodded and thought _why do they want the kill to be by chidori? Whatever, I'll get get this girl and kill her already_. The two left the building and jumped along the rooftops, Meiyo following Kakashi silently along the rooftops.

* * *

_**After running for awhile they got into the general area where the genjutsu kunoichi was last seen**_

* * *

Kakashi motioned for Meiyo to close in. Meiyo ran and hugged the wall next to Kakashi, Kakashi then spoke in a low tone "When we see the target notify the other then activate your sharingan." Meiyo nodded and asked

"Any other information?" Kakashi thought and replied

"No, just remember take her out with chidori." Meiyo spoke in a curious tone

"What will you be doing if I'm the one taking her out?" Kakashi sighed and said in an annoyed tone

"I will be distracting the enemy." Meiyo nodded, they then slowly moved out carefully scanning everywhere for the ninja that fit the description of the target. They saw a patrol of sound ninja, Kakashi and Meiyo studied each ninja, Kakashi signaled that the target was not there. Meiyo nodded and the two moved on trying to keep out of the way of the patrol. After seeing three other patrols, Meiyo started to become annoyed at how they have not found the target

_This is getting annoying, geez why can we just find the annoying ninja and just kill her already, seriously_ he thought as Kakashi and signaled that he saw the group, Meiyo was looking at the patrol and saw a ninja with a katana, Meiyo looked closer and saw the lighter mask. Meiyo signaled to Kakashi and they moved away and got into a location to talk. Kakashi asked "You see the target?", Meiyo nodded

"I saw the katana and the mask was lighter." Kakashi then pulled up his headband and showed his red eye and said

"Okay, I will start an attack and you will sneak by and use the confusion to charge the chidori, your only priority is the target and make sure to use sharingan to see past genjutsu." Meiyo nodded and the two moved Kakashi ran right at the patrol and Meiyo ran around the building's roofs getting behind the group and watching his target, he then watched as his vision improved as he activated his sharingan. The standard ninja ran at Kakashi and circled around him and went to attack, Meiyo saw that he was taking his time to allow Meiyo to charge up his chidori. Meiyo stood on a rooftop behind the target and started to gather chakra but stopped when the kunoichi took off her mask, Meiyo started to cry when he saw the person that was the target. _No... why? How? No_ Meiyo thought as he looked at the female ninja who had red hair,_ How is it you Miya?_ Meiyo felt his heart sink as he stared at the person he saw that was killed, Meiyo then started to get angry_ No, this is NOT Miya, Miya is dead, I saw it myself and if she isn't dead then she is an enemy and a target. A person who hurt my comrades and friends, the imposter MUST DIE!_ Meiyo then gathered the chakra in his hand and changed it to lighting. The sound ninja looked up as they heard the screech of not just the chidori but also Meiyo himself as he plumed to the ground and ran at blinding speeds at Miya. Miya stared in amazement as Meiyo closed the distance, she then panicked and attempted to do handsigns, Meiyo saw as he was being pulled in a genjutsu and put more chakra into his sharingan breaking through the jutsu and continued right towards Miya. Meiyo put his arm forward as he closed the distance and then made impact into Miya's stomach putting his arm though her, Meiyo then starred as the target started to cough up blood and had a sad look on her face and asked in a very weak voice

"Why, after what you did for me?"Meiyo pulled his arm out and she screamed in pain then he said

"Simple, you are not the real Miya, she died at the arena because I was to weak but even if you are the real Miya then you are not the Miya I grew close to, you are not the Miya I cared about, you are an enemy of the leaf and as an enemy you need to die." Miya looked at Meiyo as she faded away and saw his red eye, they did not shine like before but were dull. Meiyo walked past her as she dropped to her knees and fell to the ground, Meiyo then said in a dull tone "I will never forgive you." That was the last thing Miya heard as she faded away into nothingness. Meiyo then turned and looked at Kakashi who had the rest of the patrol at his feet, not dead but unconscious. Meiyo then asked the masked man in a tone showing how crushed his spirit was "Did we finish the mission?" Kakashi shocked ask him

"Meiyo, the mission isn't the important thing, are you alrig..." Meiyo said in a louder voice

"Did we or did we not complete the mission?" Kakashi looked at the boy who had his head down and responded dully

"Yes, we completed the mission." Meiyo sighed and then everything of what happened hit him. He dropped to his knees and started to cry. Kakashi walked over to him and said

"Meiyo, I know how you feel but know that you did the right thing and know that this pain you feel make it into your drive to push yourself forward and make her proud." Meiyo wiped away his tears and looked up to Kakashi

"Yes, Sensei but I need a promise from you." Kakashi looked confused at this and asked

"Well what is it?" Meiyo then said in a slightly lighter tone

"To be stronger, that means I need a teacher that will push me to no extent. I want that teacher to be you." Kakashi looked at the his student and sighed

"I will make you as strong as I can." Meiyo then looked at Miya's body and sighed _I promised you to be stronger and I will not go back on that promise, I'll be able to protect everyone in the leaf, just like I promised._ Meiyo then said in a almost normal tone "We should get back and report." Kakashi nodded and the two took off to the war room. Only Kakashi never noticed the change in Meiyo's sharingan. _And if I'm right, by the feeling in my eyes, I will be able to._

* * *

_**Kakashi and Meiyo returned to the war room**_

* * *

Kakashi and Meiyo walked through the door and saw as everyone looked at Kakashi then to Meiyo, after they went back to work. Kakashi turned to Meiyo "Look you go take rest, you deserve it after that." Meiyo just looked at his Sensei and nodded and went to sit in one of the corners of the house and quickly went to sleep. Meiyo as he slept had a dream, in the dream he saw Miya being held up by some invisible force, Meiyo then saw swords held by another invisible slowly made its way to Miya. Meiyo tried to run and stop the swords but couldn't move and watched as the swords slowly pierced her flesh and she started to scream at the pain. Meiyo could only stand there and cry as he watched the swords slowly make their way through her.

Meiyo suddenly jumped and looked around as he saw the entire room look at him, Meiyo could feel the cold sweat as he slowly stood up _That... was the most horrible thing I have ever had seen... even if it was a dream_ Kakashi then walked out of the ANBU mission room and walked to Meiyo and asked in a concerned tone

"Hey is everything okay? You look like you've been through torture by Ibiki." Meiyo just shook his head

"Yea just my mind being banging me up for earlier." Kakashi eye squinted

"Don't worry, that will pass in time." Meiyo only nodded and thought of having to go through that again. Kakashi then interrupted the thought by saying "Anyway looks like most of the enemy has been driven out of the village so there are no more missions for us to take so just relax for a bit longer." Meiyo asked

"What about the rest of the team?" Kakashi looked at Meiyo and said in a calm tone

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have all been admitted to the hospital, they are all in okay and just need to rest for a little bit." Meiyo sighed but smiled

"There has been one major death though." Kakashi added, Meiyo looked up and asked

"Who." Kakashi replied in a dry tone

"The Third Hokage." Meiyo just looked down and sighed

"So what do we do now?" Kakashi sighed and said "We just wait now." Meiyo sighed and relaxed and thought _The battle may be done for now but I have the feeling that the suffering is not over, not for me, but for everyone._


End file.
